Harry Potter and The Tragedy of love
by Brittney-in-the-tardis
Summary: OK so Harry likes Hermione but he is dating Ginny. Hermione likes Harry and Ron and Ron just likes Hermione. SO what can I say...all of this equals maximum drama!Ps. This story is not as pg as it seems. Story much better than summary, promise. Please R&R!
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Hey this is Brittney. First off I will only be able to update about once or twice a week due to me being in school. Second, thanks for even bothering to read this because I am sure the summary sucked. Last, for me to go on I need lots of encouragement. So if you like what I write and you want me to go on, **_**please**_** review. I have been known to stop writing a story when I get no reviews. (Just a warning) I'm writing in 3****rd**** person but sometime I like to write what someone is thinking so if you see this ****' '**** then that person is thinking. And I trust you know that these ****""****are that person is saying something. So now please enjoy this chapter as to this will only be my second fan fiction so be nice =D**

_**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**_

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Surprise

Harry was sitting in his bed looking at his ceiling. There were only 4 more days before he could board platform 9 ¾ and head to Hogwarts, his true home. It was possibly the most boring summer of any summer spent with the Dursleys. As he grew older the Dursleys seemed to want nothing with him. Not like they did before but still it was less and less. When he wasn't busy getting his head thrust through a toilet by Dudley or doing slave work by Aunt Petunia, he was in my room either reminiscing over his friends or lying in bed.

He would be to start 6th year this time and he was thinking of ways of how not to ruin it. Every time he went to school it seemed like there was always something or someone after him he would have to fight, but not this year. Harry was determined not to let his curious ambitions or instincts get the best of him. He was known to get fixated over the tiniest things everyone thought was foolish but in the end turned out to be a life threatening situation. He liked saving lives but he was beginning to feel like he was watching his teen years go by. All the normal teens his age all had numerous girlfriends over the years and minor teenage mellow drama involving someone getting stabbed in the back. His idea of drama was Voldemort trying to kill him.

The thought of a girlfriend aroused him. He hadn't had one since Cho last year and that ended in disaster of his own accord…

There was a sudden bump at the window by his head and Hedwig went into a flutter. A dusty looking owl with a befuddled look was standing there as if confused.

Oh of course it was Ron's stupid old owl, thought Harry. He was use to this owl's type of behavior.

"What do you want?" said Harry to the owl as he lifted the thresh hold. He took a brown envelope from it's beak that was covered in stamps. If the owl wasn't a clue of who it was from, the stamps were. Over the years Harry saw that Mrs. Weasly had a knack for over stamping; nearly embarrassed Ron to death one time. Harry laughed quietly, remembering his expression.

The letter read:

Dear Harry,

We are sorry we could not give you more of a warning but under Dumbledore's rule he does not want you to travel alone or with muggles to the train station. We are coming to get you….

…in 5 minutes.

Love and Kisses,

The Weasly Family

Harry was so full of joy he could have screamed but then he saw the words "in 5 minutes" and his excitement turned to panic. The Dursleys hated magic folk; he was proof to that. What should he do, he pondered for a couple of seconds then he decided on just warning them. The closest thing they hated to magic was surprises.

Then there was a loud pop downstairs and Harry saw the words "in 5 minutes" change to "presently".

What a warning Harry thought.

He ran down stairs flying past two steps at time till he came to a sight he thought he'd never see. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasly, and Fred and George were all standing in _his_ kitchen.

"Harry!" said Ron, crossing over to pat me on the back.

"Good to see you."

"Good to see you to Ron" none of them had any idea how much them being here meant to him; though he wasn't quite ready to tell them yet.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny giving him a most appraising look though he wasn't sure why and why it pleased him.

Mrs. Weasly was next to cross over to him.

"Oh Harry how I've missed yet has my eyes deceived me. I believe you've gotten even scrawnier." He heard Fred and George give a low chuckle at this. "Not to matter. A couple of days at the Burrow and we'll fix you up right."

They all had amused looks on their faces. It was common for them to pick on his size, though often the twins took it farther than needed to.

There was big booming sound from the living room door and out came Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon, each looking a fool in their own special way.

Vernon came out with prongs in his hands as a weapon. He looked like he was trying to stick his neck out as if it would scare the intruder but instead it made him look like a turtle sticking his head out its shell.

Petunia had a wooden spoon as her weapon and was pointing her beady eyes the Weaslys' with more hate than I ever thought possible.

Dudley was hiding behind Petunia but was slowly peaking out as it looked like to steal a glance at Ginny. This set an unidentifiable feeling in Harry's stomach. All he knew was that he wanted to rip his eyes out.

"Ah you must be Harry's noble family" said Mr. Weasly. Harry quietly scoffed at the word noble but the Dursleys noticed. It was a bit to obvious that Mr. Weasly was all to willing in becoming friends with the Dursleys, most likely just because they were muggles.

"You're magic folk aren't you? Don't you know you're not welcomed here?" sneered Vernon. The complexion of his skin was steadily turning a dark shade of red. He had his pudgy pointer fingure in Mr. Weasly's face. Harry grew hot at this.

"Look, I had no idea they were coming and I'm sorry I couldn't have given you more of a warning…" he would have like more of a warning himself. "…but that is no reason--."

Vernon stopped Harry short and turned his pudgy fingure toward him.

"You brought these, these _creatures_ to my house! How dare—."

"Creatures!" now it was Ron's time to cut in. "Who are _you _calling creatures?"

"All right, all right, Ron get back." She turned to the Dursleys. "Now I'm sure we could agree on some terms." Mrs. Weasly said politely but Vernon wasn't having it.

"I will not be having this nonsense. Get out of my house now!" he was so full of rage his voice sounded choked. Mr. Weasly continued to try his hardest on befriending the family.

"We came here in our marry peace and we expect to be returned with hospitality. So my guess is in order that you will be treating us all with a cup of tea? Lovely."

It wasn't exactly in a light tone, to sure and demanding to be friendly. Harry wasn't quite sure Mr. Weasly knew how to talk to a muggle.

Mr. Weasly walked into the living room for the rest to follow where Harry knew the "conversation" would continue.

Everyone was a bit startled by Harry's family. They all had obviously thought he was over exaggerating when he told them bout how nasty they were. Ron seemed still bothered at the "creatures" crack. Fred and George were already making a bet on who would try to kill the Dursleys first while Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were looking like they were expecting an argument on letting Harry leave. To Harry, Ginny looked as radiant as ever.

The Dursleys however were a lost cause to even describe besides that Petunia was in the kitchen making tea.

For a while there was nothing but silence. Everyone to scared in their own reason to even speak.

Unexpectedly, Vernon was the first to break it.

"What do you even want with the boy? He was having a hard time keeping his voice calm. Having 7 witches and wizards in his living room set him uneasy.

"Dark times are going through our streets, not just ours but muggles as well. Harry is at most risk out of everything and he needs more protection than just, no offense, some odd couple of muggles."

"Then why not take him in the beginning of the summer? Why let him be a bother to us longer?"

"He is not a bother!" proclaimed Ginny. She hadn't talked the whole encounter and they were all surprised she spoke out at this. Her cheeks blushed and she bowed her head.

"Sorry"

Mr. Weasly quickly moved on.

"Dumbledore and the order have placed several people in the neighborhood to watch after Harry—."

"Who?" Harry asked. His curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask. He already knew of one from last year but he didn't know it was plural. Sometimes how much Dumbledore cared for Harry scared him deeply.

"Don't interrupt Harry"

"Sorry" that would have to be a question he asked later.

"—and they have reported that you don't allow Harry to go places far away or anywhere very often which is when he needs protection. But now that he has to get his school books and head to school, those types of things require going away and Harry can't do that alone. Therefore they have sent us."

"Why you?" said Dudley bluntly. He tried to sound menacing but there was still a shake in his voice that gave his fear away.

"Dumbledore trusts us deeply and also knows that Ron and Harry" he points to them. "Are the best of friends."

"You have friends?" asked Dudley, fully confused now as Petunia came in with the drinks.

"What do you mean "you have friends? "You haven't told them about me Harry?"

"No I have its just because they think I'm wasted lot of air, they think that everyone thinks that way"

"Why would you think that?" spoke Ginny to the Dursleys again. She sounded rather offended. This confused Harry for he thought if anyone he should be offended. She wasn't backing down this time, she really wanted an answer which pleased Harry greatly but terrified him that it did so. What did that mean?

"Let me break this down for you I H-A-T-E M-A-G-I-C F-O-L-K!" said Vernon. The other 2 of them shook their head agreeing.

"How could you hate magic?" said Fred and George together. The Dursleys were startled by them like they hadn't noticed them. Harry was almost surprised they didn't instantly remark about their whole family in generally. _He_ would if he saw 6 odd redheaded gits standing in his living room. Magic wouldn't even have come first in his mind.

The next 5 minutes include an argument between the Dursleys and the Weaslys. Only Ron and Harry stayed out, already wary.

"You want to go somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Please"

Harry showed Ron into the kitchen where they both pulled up a chair at the island.

"It's very different here." Said Ron

"Yeah it's not like the Burrow" said Harry looking around. At the burrow he would see the dishes being done on their own instead of lying in the sink waiting for Harry to do it. At the Burrow he wouldn't be sitting in an island but instead standing against a wall, small but cozy. At the Burrow he would be miles a way from the Dursleys instead of right on the other side of the door. He missed it there.

He thought of Ginny and how she was holding up in the room. Last he checked she wasn't arguing with them. She was so beautiful.

'Whoa! I did not just think that' he thought. Harry continued to pander.

'What I meant was that she is pretty or very attractive…NO I can't say that either.'

Though as Harry saw Ginny's face in his mind it steadily turned into Hermione…

"Where is Hermione?" he asked suddenly.

"She wouln't be arriving at the Burrow till tomorrow. She went on some kind of family vacation or something"

Ron was saddened by this news, wishing she were here now. Harry saw this and was agitated greatly.

"What's the deal between you and Hermione?" asked Harry. He couldn't help himself. Every time he thought of Ron and Hermione together he felt like killing him. That sort of thing was out of character for Harry.

"What do you mean what's the deal between me and Hermione? We're friends just as you are."

"Well sometime it seems you're a bit more—."

"May we go now? Thank you." Mr. Weasly was pink faced, coming out the door with Mrs. Weasly to follow. Fred and George looked as though they just had a pleasant debate, though when Harry looked at Ginny, their eyes met for a moment that was more than just a friendly look.

"What happened?" asked Harry getting up. The lot was already heading out the door.

"Those are the most stubborn muggles I think I have laid eyes on." said Mrs. Weasly. They all were on the front lawn now.

"We shall be going"

"But wait what about my stuff?" This was happening all to fast for Harry. It seemed as though they wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

"Your stuff has already been taken care of dear, now take my hand, everyone come on now."

They all took some part of the elder Weaslys. Harry had no idea what was coming till the floor vanished and felt him self become more and more compressed till it all went away and they were standing in the _Weaslys _kitchen.

"Apparition, lovely"

"Well you're going to have to get use to it sometime" said a woman's voice behind them. They all turned to see.

~ to be continued ~


	2. At the Burrow

**Thanks guys for liking my story or plain enough, just reading it. In the reviews one of you said that it was funny. That wasn't my first intention. I just thought the Dursleys were naturally hysterical but I guess I'll be adding some comedy now, which is a good example. If you want me to add or change something just put it in the reviews or send me a message and your wish is my command. I want to work with you. =D**

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 2

At the Burrow

"Hermione!" yelped both Ron and Harry together. She was sitting at the dining room table with a usual book in her hands. She looked up t them with a most radiant smile. Harry felt that Hermione was looking mostly at him while Ron thought she was looking mostly at him as well.

Harry was the first to give her a hug. He missed Hermione so much. Being away from her all summer had definitely done a number on him. He held her tighter like he never wanted her to leave; never wanted to go. He realized that her hair had a pleasant strawberry smell and dug his nose in deeper all the while still hugging…

"What are you doing?" asked Fred.

Harry and Hermione jumped apart at once. Neither had noticed how long they had been hugging. All they knew was that they wished they could continue but didn't know why.

"What are you talking about? We were just hugging." said Harry. He felt the need to defend himself.

"Seemed like you wanted to do more than just hug." said Ron sourly.

They all looked at them suspiciously; no one talked until Mrs. Weasly cut in.

"Well nothing's going to get done just standing here. Get up, go, off off."

She shooed everyone away within seconds with only a few people giving glares including Ron.

Harry went up the stairs, walking behind Hermione and in front of Ron.

Harry was having a hard time wrapping his head around the event that just past.

'A hug it was! They just made a big deal of it. Hermione is my friend and I couldn't possibly ever do anything of her. Especially since I know she likes Ron.'

There was stomping behind them and they all turned to look. Right when they got to the landing in front of Ron's room, Ginny came up and not-so-discreetly brushed past Harry's shoulder and continued to the next floor without a word.

"What was that for?" asked Harry

"Yes that was rather rude." said Hermione. She to, like Ginny, sounder offended. What was with these girls Harry thought?

"Ooh drama and we just got home. These next couple of days should be quite entertaining." said Fred

"Pity we can't go to school with them" said George. They were above Harry, Hermione and Ron, hanging over the railing in the lading above.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. He honestly had no clue. Maybe they knew why Hermione and Ginny were acting so strange.

"You'll understand these things later Harry."

"Or not" they said together.

"Stop patronizing him." complained Hermione.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend are you?"

"What they're not dating" Ron grew mad in the face.

The twins looked hard at Ron then at Hermione for a split second then understanding crossed their face.

"Oh you're in the equation to" they both said together.

"What, what equation, what are you talking about?" Harry was growing more and more confused by the second.

"Is he really that naïve?"

"I think so" They laughed.

"What a shame."

"What a shame" each said, walking away.

"Well that was odd." said Hermione.

"Yeah, usually they act all weird _after_ they eat." said Ron.

"Let's just get in side."

All three walked into Ron's room. It was a mess. Ron's draws, cloths, and junk were spread out all over his floor. It didn't go greatly with his orange and white wall paper. Harry got the impression he had just walked into a dirty circus tent.

"You really should take better care of your stuff Ronald." Hermione was struggling to find her way around a pit of dirty underwear.

"Well excuse me Ms. Know it all. I suspect your room is just bright and peachy."

"As a matter of fact it is. At least I don't have a pile of dirty socks as a chair." She was looking for a place to sit but couldn't so settled with a clearing in the floor. Ron sat on his bed and Harry in a chair next to it.

"You know you really shouldn't sit on the floor" said Ron "here come sit on my bed."

"Thank you."

Something about Hermione and Ron sitting on the same bed irked Harry past the point of insanity. He found it very difficult to not say anything.

"Why are you here so early?" Harry was still upset about the bed and said it more rudely than he wanted.

Hermione was startled by Harry's change in tone.

"My parents had something to do and could wait till the morning so they dropped me off earlier. The door was open so I let myself in"

"Oh, so you just decided to let yourself in someone else's house without asking how nice." Harry couldn't understand why he couldn't stop. He hated talking to her like this.

Hermione was hurt by how Harry was acting. She wasn't use to him that way.

"It's ok; _you're_ aloud in the house anytime." Said Ron

She smiled at him.

Nobody talked for a while. Harry liked that for he could get his attitude under control. Then when he felt he had accomplished it he said,

"I've decide to change this school year."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry dumbstruck. He kept on.

"I'm tired of always having to fight someone. I want a normal life."

"But Harry you save people--."

"I know I just feel like I can't ever do what ever people my age can do." Harry cut Hermione off saying.

"Of course you can't you're Harry Potter." Ron said.

"No, no I'm not. I'm just a 16 year old boy who's only had one girlfriend and gets into a lot of trouble."

"Harry I thought you already understood that your life was going to be different." protested Hermione.

"So what does that mean? I can't _try_ to make it better?"

He looked out the window. He thought that out of anybody his friends would understand but they were just as stubborn as the Dursleys. Harry was beginning to feel just as lonely as last year when everyone thought he was liar.

"Look you don't get it. Having someone always after you, always have to do something for someone else _never_ yourself, you don't know what that's like."

Hermione felt sympathetic for Harry and went over to stand by him.

"Its fine Harry we do get it. We just don't want you to change completely. Hogwarts would be shut down by now if it wasn't up to you. Think about that."

"Oh he's alright. He just wants some attention. Over there acing as if depressed."

"What is you're problem?" Hermione asked. Harry was really beginning to get agitated with Ron.

"_My_ problem?!" he calmed himself. He saw that Hermione was not in the mood. "Nothing." He sighed.

There was quiet.

"I'm excited about what we're going to learn this year." said Hermione to start conversation.

"How I heard History of Magic is even more boring this year"

"Well I find it fascinating"

"You find everything fascinating" said Harry. Ron chuckled.

"Only in school" Hermione mock punched Harry.

"No seriously Hermione you do, see this would be you." He got up and started acting as if he were a teacher. "Today we'll be learning about some important guy in magical history that no one will need to know about in the future. Can anyone tell me more about him" Then he sat back down on the bed and acted as Hermione. He raised his hand and waved it around dramatically. Harry roared.

"Ok I get I get it. Sometimes I can get a bit enthusiastic about school" said Hermione laughing herself.

"Sometimes?" said Ron

"Shut up"

They all laughed. Harry liked it. To him it seemed that everything had been too serious.

Who do you think there is to watch me in my neighborhood?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"My dad said that Dumbledore has some people watching Harry."

"Oh, then it's probably just someone from the order."

"I don't think so. Last year I met one of them and they were just a muggle."

"A muggle? How can they help?

"Personally I think Dumbledore's loosing it some."

"How could you say that Ron? Dumbledore's one of the greatest wizards ever lived"

"Of course to you Harry. He absolutely loves you."

"It's not just him I say it to."

And they were back to serious. 'Why do we keep fighting' thought Harry.

"All right, all right he's fine and great and all but why would he send muggles?"

"I don't know but what ever it is it's probably a good reason."

"Yeah _if _there's a reason."

Both Hermione and Harry decided to drop it. There was again, awkward silence.

When are we getting our books?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow I think. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just hoping Malfoy's there."

"What!" They both said together.

"I think as he's getting older he gets closer to the dark side. I want to see if he's gotten even closer over the summer."

"Why do you think that?"

"Think about it. His dad is a death eater and haven't you noticed how he constantly talks about Voldemort. That does how they all start you know."

"Harry, listen to me." Hermione said. She leaned down to look Harry in the eyes while putting her hand on his shoulder. Harry felt a warm tingling sensation the moment she put it there. However Ron grew sour again.

"Didn't you just tell us you were going to change? It's not changing if you go stalking Malfoy this year. Plus it's not healthy. Promise me you wouln't go far with this Draco business."

Harry had forgotten all about his change and wanted to go forth on it but he was curious about Draco.

"You're right, sorry I just forgot."

Hermione's face was right at his. He got a whiff of her hair again and it drawed him closer. Hermione reacted back.

"Stop!" They looked at Ron. Once again they hadn't realized how close they had gotten. Harry was wandering if he was even about to kiss her.

"Ron calm down you've been getting so worked up--."

"And with good reason to. You two aren't snogging behind my back?"

"What no."

"Stop being a fool Ron" They said at the same time.

"I'm not bein a fool" he got up now. Ron was angry.

"What do want Ron? Why are you being like this?

"You know I think I know you really well now."

"No you don't. You don't really know me."

"Oh but I do" he looked from Hermione to Harry. When his eyes set on Harry they reminded him of when Aunt Petunia first saw the Weaslys. "I know you all to well."

"Well I'd like to hear it then" Harry was getting back in defensive mode. He felt like he wished he could stop Ron from talking about him but wanted to know what he thought at the same time.

Ron got up and started walking around.

"Lets use characters then and the main character will be…hmm… Bob. Bob liked this girl. He liked this girl _a lot_. He had to act like he didn't though. Want to know why; because he was too afraid to ask the girl out. Then his best friend came along, his name is Rob. Rob liked this girl to---."

"What is this nonsense?" Harry felt the strange need to stop Ron.

"Yes what are you talking about Ronald? This is no time for some story."

Ron looked at Harry then smirked.

"Oh never mind. I was really never good at sorry telling. Besides I think Rob I mean Harry doesn't even know what's happening. Fred and George were right it is a shame."

"Ron what are you talking about" Hermione was utterly confused. Harry however had heard enough and abruptly got up and left without a word.

Right as he left he heard Ron say "See, what that was for? I'm tellinya he just wants attention" There was no answer.

'What is wrong with me? Why did Ron have to be like that? Who were Bob and Rob? They were obviously based on real people unless…No! I don't like Hermione, how could he say that! Sure she's attractive and _very _smart…No Harry you can't think like that.' He told himself. 'Ron's just being thick headed like always.'

After his internal rant, he found himself in the back yard. He sat down on the first step and tried to clear his head. So far no news about Voldemort or some mass murderer breaking out of Azkaban but he still was having a crappy time.

There was quiet for several long moments then he heard, once again, thumping from behind. He turned to see Ginny.

"Oh, I didn't know you were out" She was about to go back in.

"No, please don't leave, company would be nice."

She stared at Harry for a brief second and decided it was ok to sit. They sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silence; they each just wanted to clear their head.

"What was with that in the landing?" Harry asked, remembering how she purposely bumped him.

"Oh sorry about that my mind was somewhere else." she blushed. Sometimes Harry swore that her blush was the most beautiful color ever.

"You know that hug with Hermione was nothing—?"

"No I know it just didn't seem at first."

"Oh" They sat in silence again, still as smooth as it was before.

The sun had just set and the sky was a nice cool blue. There were many crickets out which to Harry almost made it romantic.

"So why aren't you with the others?"

"No idea. I just got mad I guess."

"Yeah my brother can be a bit thick sometimes. Sorry about that."

"No it's nothing"

"Do you know what Fred and George have been up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was coming out of my room, from over the railing I saw Fred and George run out the way when you left, like they had been listening by the door."

"Oh have they?" He sighed, "I guess I've just got some admirers now."

She laughed but Harry didn't. He had a feeling they were thinking the same way Ron did.

"Can I ask you something? Will you promise me you wouln't take it the wrong way?"

"Sure" she answered, hesitantly.

"Does it seem like" Harry was having a hard time wording it right. "That Hermione and I are a bit close."

Ginny looked away. She felt uncomfortable answering the question.

"You don't have to answer--."

"No it's fine, um yeah it can seem that way sometimes."

"That's what I feared" He thought about the hug and how close they got back in Ron's room. To anyone that didn't know them would have sworn they were dating.

"Do you like her?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"I guess…I mean I do but as a friend. Nothing more I promise."

"Oh, ok" that perked Ginny up. Harry hadn't noticed that she had been down.

"No offense but why do you care?" Harry was determined to get to the bottom of their erratic behavior. This surprised Ginny. She wasn't prepared for this question.

"Oh no reason I was just curious" she blushed again. Harry wandered why but he didn't ask.

"Are you coming with us to get our books?"

"Yes." She answered. "Why?"

"Nothing, it just would be nice if you were to come."

Ginny smiled greatly.

"Oh yeah, and why would that be?"

"I don't know. I like it when I'm around you. It's so calm, no drama."

"Thank heavens for that" They laughed. Harry was overwhelmed by the truth of his own words. Being with Ginny was simple, he thought. Harry definitely could get use to this.

"I think Ron's made at me" said Harry suddenly.

"Why?"

"I think he likes Hermione and I think he thinks I like her to."

"But you don't" said Ginny almost immediately.

"No, you're right I don't its just like you said before it can seem that way sometimes and I think Ron's pretty set on it."

He expected Ginny to say something but she remained silent.

"What?" Harry asked. It was obvious she was in deep thought.

"Why are you even friends with her?"

"What do you mean--."

"I mean that she's always being some know it all and is so picky about everything and hardly wants to get her hands dirty." She said in a rush. "She just doesn't seem like you're type"

"Type of what? I'm not dating her, I thought you understood—."

"I do, its just…never mind" she turned away.

"No I want to know" Ginny look absolutely solemn which made Harry feel the need to console her which also confused him since she was being utterly absurd. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ginny turned back slowly, completely baffled by Harry's gesture. Just as it had been with Hermione his face was close to hers. They drew into each other. Harry felt a million butterflies ringing in his stomach. Ginny felt the same.

They kissed.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasly yelled from the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Harry frantically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to--."

"No it's fine."

"I have to go, bye" and she left.

Harry once again was alone on the first step. The only difference was that this time he felt even crappier.


	3. A Long Night and Day

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and favoring and such. You have no idea how much it helps so **_**please**_** continue! Also I can tell you now that I wouln't be stopping. Now in this chapter there is going to be a part that also happens in the book but I'm not going to be saying the dialogue verbatim, just so you know.**

_**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**_

Chapter 3

A Long Night and Day

Everyone was getting set for dinner. Ron and Hermione came down both cross. Hermione blamed Ron for Harry leaving and Ron blamed Harry for Hermione being mad. Ginny was flustered and could hardly concentrate. The only ones who knew why were Fred and George who were placing a new bet on who Harry would end up with. Mr. Weasly had all ready taken his place at the table, reading the _Dailey Prophet_ while Mrs. Weasly was using magic to set the table with food. Harry how ever couldn't find the motive to even make it through the door, for he was still sitting on the first step of the back porch.

'Did she like the kiss? Am I a bad kisser?' Harry thought. 'Or does she not even like me and I had been to bold.' Harry went over the past events with him and Ginny and found this not plausible sense he was finally beginning to understand what was going on; though with just Ginny and not Hermione.

'Well I guess I'm not going to find out way out here.'

He got up and stepped through the back door. As soon as he had he wished he hadn't. Ron looked at him with hate, Hermione with remorse, Fred and George with smirks, and Ginny couldn't even bare to look his way.

He took a seat in front of Fred and in between George and Mr. Weasly. The only problem was that Ron was across from him on the left and Ginny on the right.

"All right, here we are" said Mrs. Weasly putting the final bit of food on the table.

They were having roast beef tonight with various other side dishes. It was a complete 180 for Harry. With the Dursleys he was left with what ever scraps left. Just as in Hogwarts he didn't know where to begin.

They all dug in. For a while no one talked for the food had been that good but then Ron had to ruin the peace.

"I think Harry's had bit 'o luck with cupid today." The twins snickered. "Wouldn't you say?" said Ron to Harry.

All eyes went to him.

"I have no idea what you mean Ron" Ginny gave a wheezy noise, Hermione looked down, and Fred and George were about 2 second away from busting out. Harry was in a very uncomfortable place.

"Oh really, I can point out a couple of people who would disagree." Fred was about to raise his hand but Ginny pulled it down. Harry wished he could give a sly thank you but everyone was watching him and he knew someone would notice.

"Now what is this all about?" asked Molly. "I have prepared a wonderful dinner for Harry and Hermione's arrival but now it seems to have gone to waste. Ron hush up."

Ron was about to protest but Mrs. Weasly held up her finger and he was silent. Now it was Harry's turn to want to laugh. Ron gave a murderous glance.

He turned his head to Hermione and saw that she must have been looking at him and turned her head quickly. He turned to Ginny and she did the same. He then turned to Ron who was staring at him to but he didn't look away. Hermione glanced up to see this and gave Ron a look that could only mean "stop or I'll promise you trouble". Ron just gave an innocent look and went back to his food. Ginny watched the whole thing, only giving a speculative look at Harry before returning to her own plate.

"Don't you just love secrets" said George out of the blue.

"Yes sometimes they can be quite entertaining…OUCH!" Ron had kicked Fred under the table. Molly looked up to see what was the matter but Fred just shook his head. Despite Ron's warning they pressed on.

"And sometimes they can kick you in the back."

"Or the leg" said Fred, pretending to pick up a fork but rubbing his shin. Ron looked satisfied. No one could have predicted Hermione speaking up.

"Or sometimes it can be a bit frustrating when certain people stick their noses in where they aren't not to be."

"Ooh someone knows how to play" said George.

"Okay, why do I have a feeling some of you all aren't telling us something we should know." asked Mr. Weasly.

"Nothing" all 6 of them said together. They looked at each other. Despite all their anguishes against each other, they found it funny that they said "nothing" at the same time and tone and laughed thoughtlessly.

Harry wished it could stay like this but knew better.

"I expect to have an exciting year at school" said Hermione, again to make conversation. Harry thought back to when they were in Ron's room, he laughed then waved his hand in the air just as Ron had.

Ron chuckled but didn't want it to be known that he thought what Harry was doing was funny and covered it with fake coughing. It didn't fool anyone but no one said anything.

Hermione laughed as well. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope" he smiled at her. At the table, they were all lost as to how a waving hand could be funny and assumed it was some kind of inside joke. This made Ginny see red.

"What does a waving hand have to do with anything." She said, bluntly.

"Nothing, nothing." He didn't feel it was a big enough deal to explain but Ginny wanted and answer.

"Well obviously it means something" she said looking at Ron who was still coughing to suppress his laugh.

"We were just talking about how Hermione is so enthusiastic about school and how she raises her hand for everything is an entire know it all." As he said it, it was more toward Hermione. She gave a smug look and said,

"Oh come on I know I read and find out about a lot of things but I'm not a know it all." Harry smiled.

"Oh really" he thought back to their first year and remembered once when Hermione had tried to correct Ron. "It's leviosa not _leviosa_."

Ron had had it and roared. The others were completely out of it.

"Very funny Harry" she turned pink in the face and smacked Harry's hand on the table. There was once again a funny feeling when they touched and Hermione kept her hand on his.

The table went silent. She pulled her hand back. Mrs. Weasly may have been clueless but she knew there was something wrong and declared that dinner was over and it was time for them to go to their rooms. Everyone was hesitant except Hermione who was the first one out.

The arrangement of where people were sleeping couldn't have been worse. Hermione was staying with Ginny and Harry with Ron. When Harry realized this he took an especially long time to get up the stairs. He was in no mood to face Ron alone but then he was finally there.

"You're sleeping on the floor. I could get the blankets for you but I just don't feel like It." said Ron as soon as he walked in. He turned over in his bed, silently saying "no discussion". Harry was glad he knew where the blankets were.

He walked out the room and up the next flight of stairs. The blankets were in a hall closet right by Ginny's room. When Harry was there he listened from behind the door.

"Look Ginny I don't want to fight--." Said Hermione's voice

"I'm not looking for a pitiful explanation." Intruded Ginny. "I'm going to win."

"What, do you think this is some kind of door prize?"

Harry didn't understand the conversation. He had figured Ginny liked him but now Hermione?

"No he's way more than just some bauble. I know you of all people should know that."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you could've taken Harry all these years, why know do you take an interest?"

"I always have I'm just shy."

Harry stopped listening. 'What did she mean "she always had"? Certainly I would have known.' Thought Harry.

He took some blankets and went downstairs to Ron's room. What ever it meant, he sure wasn't going to tell Ron.

"Well that took a while" said Ron as Harry set up his "bed".

"Nothin' you need to worry about."

"Eavesdropping then? Well I'd thought you better headed"

"Leave me alone Ron." He expected Ron to disobey but he remained quite. Harry was internally grateful.

"Goodnight" said Harry.

"Yeah" replied Ron.

They went to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Harry woke up to running. Fred and George were acting like two year olds and were chasing each up and down the hallway.

"Mmm" Harry moaned. It was way too early.

"Oh get up you lazy bum." Said Ron as he threw a pillow at Harry's head. It seemed a nights rest hadn't improved his attitude.

He got up and got dressed. The morning was already starting bad. He woke up to find a love letter from Ginny by his tooth brush only to find out the twins made it. Ron laughed at him when he got disappointed. Then Ron thought it would be funny to put Harry's cloths at the bottom of the stairs, making him go fetch them in his boxers. Harry had to apologize at least a million time to Mrs. Weasly who only just called him skinny and _tried _to feed him. Things were looking terrible for Harry.

When he went out the room he was accompanied by Hermione who only wanted to talk about how horrible Ginny was to her. Harry had a feeling she was exaggerating just to make Ginny seem like a bad person. Harry was definitely going to have to watch behind his back.

Breakfast was very awkward. The only ones who had had a good night were Fred and George which only made it worse. Finally when everyone was done eating it was time to head to Diagon Alley. Everyone went into the living room where the fire place was held. They were going to be using flu powder.

"All right everyone" said Author. "I trust you all know how to use the flu network _and_ that you need to speak clearly" he said, looking at Harry. 'We don't want anyone to get lost, again" they snickered.

"Harry since you are the champion of flu powder, I think you should go first." Harry smirked non-jokingly. They all thought he was going to mess up again.

He took a pinch of flu powder from the bowl and stepped into the fire place. Before he dropped the powder he saw Ginny and would have thought he was staring at the sun. This blocked his concentration and so again, once again he said,

"Diagonilly" and there were green flames all around him. He felt the impression that he was spinning a mile a minute till it all stopped and he was in some creepy looking store with broken objects that looked to be dark magic. It wasn't the same store he went into in his second year but he knew it was in the same area and where to go. Just as he got up he heard voices coming his way and hid behind a tall, odd shaped cabinet.

"Do you have it?" Draco asked.

"Yes" an unknown man answered. Harry guessed he was the owner of the store.

He showed him to the object he must have been looking for. It was a tall dark thing; Harry had no idea what it was.

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"Yes of course but why--."

"Tell me how."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I said tell me!" yelled Draco.

"Look, you're a young boy, I don't think—."

"Think of this." Draco pulled out his wrist to the guy. Harry wished he knew what was on there. Whatever it was, it must have been bad for the guy went pale and started to sweat.

"Oh I see."

"Never mind, this is a complete waste. Just fix this one and I'll figure out how to—." He stopped short. "Fix this one ok; I'll be having people watching." He left without another word.

The man stood there for a while then left as well. Harry took this time to go. He went out the same way Hagrid did in second year. He passed the sign that said Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley. Harry was in a rush to find Hermione for he had so much to tell her.

As he was walking down the street he saw a bunch of people standing around the broom store. He went over to see what caught their attention and saw that there was a new broom out called the _Sun Bolt_, an obvious upgrade from the _Fire Bolt_. Just as he was gawking at it as everyone else was a cool hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry!" it was Ginny. Hermione and the rest of the Weaslys were behind her. He walked over.

"Goodness Harry, how many times is it going to take you to get it right?" said Fred.

"Sorry I got sidetracked" he looked at Ginny, she blushed.

"Yeas, yes you're here now let's get a move one." Said Mrs. Weasly "Now let me put you in groups." She was about to put Harry and Ron together but after last night she thought other wise. In the end the Mrs. and Mr. Weasly went with Ron and Harry with Hermione and Ginny. The twins had to go off to manage their store.

'Great' Harry thought.

They each went their own way. Harry's group decided to get their books first (thanks to Hermione) and Ron's group decide to go to Fred and George's store.

As soon as they departed, the drama already started.

"Look Hermione, there is some potions in that store to overcome shyness."

"And I think they have a book on how not to be a --."

"Can we please not fight?" said Harry before Hermione could say something to really set Ginny off.

They both went quiet.

The book store was it's usual busy which pleased Harry for it would be easy to get alone time with Hermione so he could tell her what happened.

The type of books Harry had on his list were proof that as far as education goes, it was going to be a very boring year. His list included:

_The Witches and Wizards of the Med Evil Time_ by Lucile Grey

_Transfiguration as to Life_ by anonymous

_Spells and Enchantments book 4_ by Neil Cameron

_How to brew in Witchcraft _by Kerry Fort

_Life Casts of the Dark _by Gregory Mite

"Not one of these books sounds interesting." complained Harry.

"Let me see you're list" said Ginny. He gave it to her.

"I guess the one by Gregory Mite kind of sounds okay."

"Well of course it's okay, don't you know who he is?

Harry and Ginny just stared.

"He is one of the most noted wizards ever. He's even up there with Dumbledore."

"Was he dark magic?"

"No one knows for sure but some say he went to you-know-who for a couple of years but some how left. He was said to be you-know-who's favorite."

"Then why are we reading a book by him then?"

"Like I said no one knows for sure."

He expected loosing Ginny would be easy but since Hermione was around, she stayed and watched like a hawk. After a while, Harry became self conscious. Harry was beginning to wander if he even would be happier with a group with Ron. Then finally he saw one of Ginny's close friends and knew she'd want to go talk to her. He quickly pointed her out.

"Its ok, I'll talk to her at school" she said

"It's alright I know you must miss her."

"I do but" she looked at Hermione. "Really I'll just talk to her later."

"Ginny!" said her friend. Her parents were obviously muggles and weren't comfortable with her not being around them. Harry was glad Hermione's parents weren't like that.

"Come over here."

"Oh" Ginny's smile faded. Harry almost wanted her to stay just so she could smile again. It hurt him seeing her frown.

"But…I"

"She really wants to talk to you" Harry said.

She thought about it for a couple of seconds then gave up and ran toward her friend. Harry gave a sigh of relief that was actually easy.

He pulled Hermione to the bottom of the stairs in the corner. He told her what he saw.

"I think what was on his wrist was the death eaters mark."

"On no Harry not this theory again."

"Hermione I can't help it, I have a really good hunch."

"Harry what happened to you trying to change?"

"I am changing."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it."

"Then what am I suppose to do, ignore it?"

"No, if this is real then you're probably the only one that can handle it and that's what Ron and I were saying. With you, there is always something that you're going to need to solve. That's part of which you are; that is what Harry Potter is. Also, frankly I know you want to change but I don't even think you can. When you get into things your mind is set there." She paused, "Which is why it's probably pointless to tell you to stop obsessing over this Malfoy theory."

"I still want to change Hermione but I think instead of just stopping my curiosity I think I need to learn how to balance it with a normal life. Try to figure out Draco while doing normal things. It's going to take a lot but I think I can do it."

"I know you can just promise me this, when you go out, doing whatever it is you do, no one will get hurt including yourself."

"I'm fine Hermione."  
"I know you are but sometimes I worry about you."

"Why?"

"Well regardless of what you might think, you're just a kid. You shouldn't have to go through half the things you do and you can very easily mess up." There was a bit of undertone hysteria in Hermione's voice.

"When you say you worry about me, what exactly does that mean?"

"That means I wait in the common room to you come in, just to make sure you're ok. That means whenever you go out to face someone, I sometimes follow you. That means…"

"Shh, it's ok." She was crying now. Harry hugged her dearly. He again didn't want to let go. Then Ginny came.

"What is she crying about?"

"You could be a little more sensitive Ginny" she was taken back by Harry's tone.

Hermione didn't say anything but she was secretly enjoying everything.

They got their books and left. Hermione stopped crying but Harry kept close, unsure if she would start again. This made Ginny extremely crabby.

They stopped by the twin's store and as expected where over whelmed by inappropriate jokes. Then it was time to leave. Harry was glad about this for he had been through more today than he wanted to. Maybe tomorrow will be better he imagined.

He was so wrong.


	4. Games

**Thanks guys for liking my story and I'd also love if you'd review. **_**Please**_**, thank you =). I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner but I just don't have the time. Forgive me please.**

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 4

Games

Harry felt a tingling sensation on his forehead. It went away for a couple of seconds then it came back. He lifted his hand to scratch but came down with whoop cream instead. He opened his eyes to see Ron, Fred, and George running out the room. He looked at his hand, filled with whoop cream and which was now on his head.

His morning didn't start any better than the one before. Harry was glad that tomorrow he would be heading to Hogwarts.

'Hopefully there wouldn't be as much drama as there was here' he thought.

He got up. Then he went into the bathroom. Right after he had whipped the cream off, he heard he door shut.

When he went back to the room he saw his cloths had been taken again. Ron, Fred, and George were playing games on Harry. Ron because he was mad and the twins because that's what they do. Harry didn't blame them as much.

They had also taken his bedclothes so he would; again, have to go down in just his mere boxers. He took a blanket and wrapped himself in it.

He was paranoid. He looked every which way before rounding a corner, hoping not to run into someone again. Then finally as he got to the bottom, he quietly thanked God that no one saw him. When he tried to grab his cloths his blanket fell down, which didn't bother Harry before he realized Hermione was right behind him.

"Oh!" she started to run back up.

"No wait" Harry pulled the blanket over his almost-naked body.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be down here"

Harry quietly laughed remembering that Ginny had said the same thing. They were more alike then they realized.

"It's alright…uh…how was your night?"

Hermione was a bit confused as to why Harry wanted to talk when he wasn't even clothed.

"Normal I guess. At least as normal as it can get with _her_."

Harry was offended at how she had said _her_. To Harry it made it seem that Hermione that that she was some kind of Dursley.

"What happened this time?" Harry sighed.

"Nothing she just kept blabbering on and on about winning and such."

"Winning what?" Harry knew what but he wanted her to admit it.

"I don't know." She turned away. Harry guessed she probably blushed.

"Mmm that doesn't sound like her."

"Of course it doesn't" she snorted.

"You know, she's not that bad. I know that she can be a brute sometimes but I don't see how--."

"Of course you don't see how! Whenever she's around you, she always tries to act like she's so perfect."

"Oh, and you don't." Harry put his foot in his mouth. Hermione was completely shell-shocked and didn't know how to respond. He could have swore she was about to cry but he didn't have enough time to verify it.

Just when she was about to leave she knocked over a glass. When she bent down to pick it up, she lost her balance and swerved into Harry who tried to catch her which meant dropping his blanket. It was that very moment that Ron came down the stairs.

His face was redder than Vernon's could have possibly ever been. Ron was furious.

Harry stepped away from Hermione without further hesitation. For the first time he was scared of Ron. As Ron slowly stepped toward him, he hastily put on his cloths. It was the fastest change he had ever had.

"It's not what it seems Ron" said Hermione when Harry was putting on his shirt.

"I trust that _you _know why I was naked."

"SHUTUP!" he yelled at Harry. He obeyed. Ron had his eyes only for Harry and didn't even bother to once look at Hermione as he walked around her to him.

"Stop Ron calm down" he wouldn't listen.

"You know I was coming down here to make a truce but I just don't see how that will ever happen now." His voice cracked with madness. He was out of control and had Harry backed up against the wall.

"Yes we still can just let me explain..."

"Believe me you'd be doing more harm then well." He stopped. Harry thought for a brief second that Ron was going to drop it of but it was quickly over ridded. Ron looked at Hermione then pause, then back to Harry.

"What are you doin' Harry. You can't be messin my sister and bein with Hermione at the same time. It just doesn't work that way." He said it through his teeth. He really was trying to control himself.

"I'm not messin with anybody and I'm not with Hermione"

"Oh save it, you've had your eyes on her since we first got here."

"Well at least I'm more man than you to actually do something with her." Harry was mad now. Hermione was confused, scared and pleased at the same time. Ron looked just as shocked as Hermione had been, then changed to even madder than before.

"Ron just think about this" said Harry "We've been friends for years now and you wouldn't want to ruin it over something as stupid as a misunderstanding."

"We aren't friends" and he wailed. Harry missed by seconds. He ran out the front door though Harry forgot Ron was a faster runner. As he was running, Ron hit on his upper back making him fall. He turned around on the ground and looked up at Ron. His furry almost seemed glistening with his face as red as the sun.

"Don't worry Harry; this will only hurt a lot." Right as he was about to pounce, Hermione held him back.

"No Ron stop it your scaring me."

"I think I'm scaring your boyfriend to."

"He's not my boyfriend Ron stop acting like this." Harry took this aversion to get up.

"What are you doing? I'm not done with you." He was about to punch again but Harry dodged it, went around him and bent his punching arm back.

"Whoa" Harry had no idea how he had done that but was quite impressed with himself. Hermione was impressed to.

Ron looked embarrassed. Part of the reason he wanted to fight was to impress Hermione which wasn't going well.

"You think you're all funny, don't you." Ron's face was still red but with a whole new reason.

"I'd like to see what you think when I do this." He took another jab at him but missed, lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Despite how he felt, Harry laughed. Ron was making a huge donkey of himself.

"I could still beat you ya know." He said, loosing his fighting power. He was looking more and more ridiculous by the second.

He got up to his feet and got into a boxing position but Hermione had enough.

"Come on Ron" she said giggling. "Let's go before you do something else you regret."

Ron seemed to be ok with leaving. They started to go when all of a sudden Ron tuned around and hit Harry square in the face. He fell back to the ground.

"Got you that time didn't I?" He laughed at Harry who was struggling to find his glasses.

"Ron how could you." She knelt down beside Harry and gave him his glasses. She took his face in her hands and looked at him closely. This was not the effect Ron wanted.

Then this came the time for Ginny to come outside. All she could see was Harry on the ground and completely blocked out Hermione. She ran toward him and took his hand by kneeling as well. This _really_ wasn't the effect Ron wanted.

"Everything I try" said Ron exhausted "It's just not good enough." And he turned around and left.

"What the bloody hell happened." Asked Ginny

"Ron got what was coming to him" responded Hermione.

Ginny looked up. She hardly noticed her there which bothered Ginny since she wished she could be alone with Harry.

"Come one let me get up" Harry said. They didn't let go of them as he did. Neither of them wanted the others hands on him while theirs weren't.

They walked him back into the house. Ron was long gone and they were all grateful for that. Harry went into the freezer and retrieved an ice pack. He went over to sit at the dining room table where Hermione and Ginny were.

"I think Ron's just going to get madder and madder. I mean he's bean playin nothin but games on me since we got here."

"Just forget him" they both answered.

Harry looked at them, they turned their heads.

"I mean I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you could go to him and try to make up." said Hermione.

"Yea like he would listen to me."

"Or you could try to get him to see how much he needs you."

"I guess I could do that."

Ginny gave a smug grin at Hermione for having the better response. She just sneered back.

"I don't know why Ron chose this time though. After all those years…"

"What are you talking about" asked Hermione. It was Harry's turn to be dumbstruck.

"Oh nothing." He really wasn't liking Ron right now but he didn't think he could do _that_ to him.

Harry moaned. His head was throbbing.

"He really punched your head hard didn't he?"

"No, no it's just I'm really Hungary." Harry didn't want to seem weak but Ginny wasn't fooled.

"Here I think I can help." She stood up and started messaging his head.

He jumped back.

"Uh…Ginny what are you doing?"

"Yes what are you doing?" Now Hermione was speaking through her teeth.

"Nothing it's just a little something I learned when we took that trip to Egypt. Here Harry doesn't it feel good." She continued what she had been doing. Harry was going to resist again but it was actually working.

Hermione stood up.

"Look Harry I learned something to" she said abruptly. She pulled Ginny's hands away and started messaging but Ginny put hers back and vise versa till _they_ were fighting.

It was a typical girl on girl fight. It involved a lot of slapping, scratching and cussing. Harry tried to pull them apart but had no luck. Soon the rest of the family came down.

"Girls, girls stop at once! Have you no dignity." Said Mrs. Weasly as Fred and George pulled them apart.

"Now what's this fight all about anyway?" Neither of them wanted to answer. Again Fred was about to raise his hand but Ron pulled it down. Harry was confused as to why. Could there really still be hope they'd be friends?

"Well nobody's going to answer me huh. Then I guess we're just going to have an interrogation. Since Hermione and Harry arrived I've noticed that everyone." She looked at Fred and George. "_Mostly_ everyone has been so tense and filled with drama and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

And that was when she started pulling people one by one into the sitting room while everyone else waited in the dining room; Fred and George where up first.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Do you know what's going on here?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Yes see Hermione likes--. OW!" said Fred but was interrupted when George elbowed him.

"No we don't know anything." finished George.

"Are you sure about that?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes" they answered together.

"Ok them."

Then it was Ginny's turn.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Now why were you fighting?"

"What fight mother?" Molly gave her a look that said I'm not that stupid.

Ginny gave up with the helpless act immediately.

"Oh it was over something stupid really, I saw a bug crawling on the floor and we were arguing on what type it was. Eventually it turned into a real fight."

"Really?" she looked doubtful.

"Of course." Ginny gave a great cheesy fake smile.

It was Hermione's turn next.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What was the fight over?" Mrs. Weasly was already exhausted.

"Nothing of real particular interest. We were fighting over these really cute singers and we both thought one was cuter than the other." Hermione shrugged her shoulders as to say "no biggie."

"uhuh." Was all Molly said.

It was Harry's turn.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Do you know what's been happening?" she saw this as a completely useless question.

"The only thing I've noticed is the fight ma'am."

Molly looked on top of Harry's nose and saw the bruise Ron gave.

"How did you get that?"

"I hit my head on the cupboard." He smiled.

She gave an exasperated look.

Ron was next.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I could ask you have you seen anything but I think I already know the answer."

Ron was hesitant with his answer.

"No you don't"

Molly leaned in.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They came out the room. No body knew if anyone had snitched but they had an idea who when she called Harry, Hermione, and Ginny into the room. They all stared at Ron.

Each of them sat down. They looked nervously at each other.

"Ron tolled me some pretty interesting things; surprising, odd thing but interesting."

"What exactly did he tell you." asked Hermione.

That there as been a great deal of misunderstanding going around."

"See that's what I told him." said Harry.

"Really because that's not what you told me."

They all looked down ashamed. They had all told lies.

"Ginny told me that you two were fighting over a bug." They turned to Ginny with "really" faces. She blushed.

"Hermione; over singers." She blushed just the same.

"Harry said he got that bruise by hitting it on a cupboard. Now Fred, George and Ron are getting their punishments to but I'm extremely disappointed in you three. I thought you were the most unlikely to ever do a thing like this but you proved me wrong."

They all were embarrassed. Today they had all made donkeys of themselves in their own way. Quickly Harry became not the only one eager to head to Hogwarts the next morning.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got the swine flu but I'm better now and I'm ready to give you more of what you want. =D Also I'm going to include two things from the book but it's not in order and you'll see what I mean once you read. Again sorry for the wait and also because I'm sick I apologize in advance if this is not my best stuff.**

**Harry Potter and the Secret without a Chance**

Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Express

That night was a gloomy night at the Burrow. Molly had everyone cleaning spick and span, top to bottom. She even had them cleaning things that had already been done. She didn't let any one near each other. Everyone was assigned their own special room and their own special chore which didn't bother Harry since he liked the quite.

"Just wait till morning and you'll be on your way" Harry kept telling himself though things weren't as bad as it was before…for him. The whole gang had turned against Ron even his siblings. They all started to see Harry's side of view and joined his side. This made things a lot easier for him.

When everyone finished cleaning, ate dinner in (separate rooms again), and got ready for bed Harry was the most resisting. He had been thinking about reconciling with Ron. Sure he had been a jerk to him, punched him and made up silly conspiracy theory on him but they had been friends for ages and he didn't want to end it now.

When he entered Ron's room he was sitting on his bed staring out the window. Harry immediately felt empathy for him. He was obviously in a solemn mood and Harry knew all to well why. He had gone threw it before last year.

"We could just call a truce" Harry said from the doorway. He felt as though there was something holding him back from entering almost like that silly muggle vampire thing.

"Oh yeah." he mumbled back without turning his head.

"Yeah, I know that we have had some miss understands but I'm willing to forget those."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes"

"Somehow I found that hard to believe since I got Fred and George to put a truth block spell on my doorway. If that were the truth you would be able to walk in by now."

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can ask you this very important question" he got of his bed and walked slowly toward Harry. "Do you like Hermione?"

"What of course not!" he still couldn't go through.

Ron chuckled.

"So much for honesty."

"Well maybe this thing is broken--."

"Just say it! Say you like her!" Ron was mad. "Its all one word I want to hear."

Harry thought about this. Did he like her? He thought back to the very moment he got to the Burrow till this very morning. Through all the events that passed he could only think of one possible answer.

"Yes" he said simply. He walked through.

"Thank you." And Ron went to sit down again.

Harry went to sit on the floor with his blankets. Ron looked weary but unsurprised. Harry hoped he hadn't put a dent in his friendship.

"I'm sorry" Harry said.

Ron sighed.

"No I already knew this…I think or at least I saw it coming. She's a wander that girl."

"Yeah."

"So what about Ginny?"

"What about Ginny?"

"Don't you like her to?"

"Yeah I do it's just…"

"You like Hermione more."

"No, I." he paused. "Its hard liking two people."

"I can make it easier." Said Ron.

"And what's that" said Harry with a dubious fixed expression. He already knew the answer.

"You can take Ginny and me Hermione."

"But I like Hermione."

"Can't date two girls at once."

Harry knew that but he wished somehow he could. Both girls had something unique. Hermione with her brains, Ginny with her persistence but both exquisitely beautiful.

"I guess."

"Really!" Ron had gone suddenly hyper but then realized it then shrugged his shoulders as if blasé. 'I mean that's cool"

"Ok" Harry bit his lip to suppress laughter.

"Lets shake on it." He reached out his hand. Harry looked at it. To shake his hand would seem final and Harry still wasn't sure about his answer. Ron looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes and Harry knew he had to do it. He shook his hand.

"There so it's settled, finally" said Ron as he laid back. Harry got into his covers.

"Goodnight Ron" he yawned

"Goodnight Harry-oh, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the nose."

"No problem."

"'Kay."

And they went happily to sleep for the first time in a while.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Wake up, wake up! Everybody wake up or we'll be late."

'Why can't I ever wake up to normal peaceful quiet' thought Harry.

Mrs. Weasly was running up and down the halls trying to get things ready. Apparently they had woken up late. Ron jotted up in a fright that something was wrong but ended up hitting his head on his head rest.

"Easy Ron, you don't want to get badgered up _before_ we get to Hogwarts."

"Har, har wake me up later" he turned around in his bed.

"Come on Ron we have to go." Harry was eager to leave. He never thought he'd be so happy to leave the Burrow.

"You boys aren't done yet?" said Hermione, peeping through the door.

"Leave it up to Hermione to be done all ready" said Ron. Harry laughed.

They got dressed and put their things together. All that was left was to say bye to Fred and George once they were out the door ready to leave.

"We really do wish we could go to school with you." said Fred.

"It would be so fun." They all sneered except Molly who was now completely in the loop.

"Come on lets go you're not going to be late." As they were walking off Harry heard George say,

"Remember to use protection." Harry blushed; Ron and Ginny just shook their head.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The train station was as crowded as normal. It didn't help that they had to run their way through it with constant bellows from Molly;

"Move it move it."

"Out of the way."

"Can't you see we're in a rush?"

"Look at theses muggles."

Ron had never been so embarrassed. Then it came the time for them to go through the brick wall. Harry remembered the first time he had gone through it and how he had been so scared. He thought it silly now.

"Come on Harry." Said Mrs. Weasly, motioning him to go first.

"Oh yeah sorry." He took a deep breath and ran straight at the wall. He still wasn't quite sure what kind of magic was used or what happens but he made it through as always.

He looked around him. He saw many of his other friends rushing to get on the train also.

Luna was waving goodbye to her father. Harry wasn't sure if he considered her a friend or not but she had helped him a lot in the previous year and he felt very comfortable around her.

Neville was saying goodbye to his grandparents. He had his toad in hand which was hopping around drastically. He tried to make it stop but only made him move around a lot. Since the frog was small no one saw it. Everyone that he was just having some kind of episode which was common for Neville.

Harry thought about who he would have to sit with on the train. Ron and Hermione were prefects and had to sit in their "special" booths, and Ginny sat with her friends. He knew he would end up sitting with Luna and Neville. Like Harry thought he liked them but he thought it was a bit sad that they were a few of the only people he could choose when he couldn't choose Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing Harry, lets go." Said Hermione from behind. He walked forward to the train.

When Harry got on he turned to his friends.

"I guess you have to go with the prefects now?"

"Yeah, it's really nothing Harry. Really it's boring." Said Ron in encouragement. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry.

'Have they made up?' she though.

"Yeah but I don't get to sit with you"

"There is always Hogwarts." Said Hermione still deliberating.

Harry sighed.

"Yeah" He turned and started walking down the isle. Ginny had already gone to find her friends and Harry was now alone like expected. He wanted change but not in this way.

He eventually found one with just (as he expected again) with Neville and Luna.

"You mind if I come in?"

"Of course not" said Neville. "Sit"

He took a spot by Luna and in front of Neville. Luna was reading her father's quibbler. It was filled with non sense things like Dragon Root Plants attacking the ministry or something, though Harry learned not to say anything about it to Luna.

"Woooo" the whistle sounded and the train started. Harry was thoughtful they had gotten there just in time, another second and they probably wouldn't be let through the wall.

"You look nice Luna" said Harry. She had on carrot ear rings, dirt colored shirt and a vomit colored skirt. She looked the opposite of nice but Harry was being polite.

"You don't have to be nice Harry. I know my outfit is less than appealing--."

"No it's nice" interjected Neville. "I think you look nice."

'Great why can't I go anywhere without some kind of love mess.' thought Harry.

"Thank you Neville but I wore it to fight of the rootsnucks."

"The what?" asked Harry. It was probably one of her and her father's magical creatures they claimed were real.

"Rootsnucks, oh gosh I thought everyone had heard of those. They come and eat your hair away while you're sleeping on trains. Theses colors keep them away."

"Uhuh" was all Harry could reply.

"You're so smart Luna; I wish I knew about stuff like that."

"Just read _The Quibbler_ and you can." She handed it to him. He looked at it. He obviously had just said that to compliment her but wasn't serious. He knew just as well that rootsnucks probably weren't real.

"Oh ok." He took it and pretended to read.

'What people will do for love' thought Harry.

After a couple of moments of silence Neville finally put _The_ _Quibbler _down.

"Fascinating stuff Luna"

"Thanks" she beamed.

He then turned to Harry.

"Have you heard about the new defense against the dark arts teacher?"

"You mean Snape hasn't got it yet"

"No it's this guy named Slughorn"

"So"

"So I heard Dumbledore went to him personally to try to get him to Hogwarts."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but he must be someone important for Dumbledore to do that."

"Slughorn?"

"Yeah"

"I'll have to ask Hermione about that one."

Then Neville accidentally knocked over his books which were a pile by the widow. Harry bent down to help pick them up.

"Hey I notice you don't have our defense against the dark arts book' said Harry

"Yeah I know." Neville's usual grinning face turned into a fierce scowl in an instant.

"What's the matter Neville?" said Luna.

"Don you know who the author is?"

"Only that he's rumored to have worked with Voldemort" said Harry remembering his conversation with Hermione.

"He's also rumored to be the person who tipped of Bellatrix of my parents' whereabouts."

"Oh, I know how that feels." Neville looked at him.

"Thanks." He was about to ask for what but then Ginny walked past his seats and completely lost his train of thought.

'Where is she going?" he thought. 'Her friends are the other way.' Harry looked against the glass frame to try to see but couldn't get a good enough view. Then he had and idea.

"I'll be back" he said grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"Where are you going?" said Luna calmly though Neville looked suspicious.

"Just going to…um get some snack, I'm starving."

"Get me some lovey bugs"

"Ok Luna." Said Harry not quite knowing what lovey bugs were.

Once he left the compartment he threw on his invisibility cloak. He felt like such a stalker. It was extremely difficult getting his way through. The only glimpse of Ginny he could see was of her red hair. Tons of people poured in and out of there compartments bumping Harry and making him loose and regain sight of Ginny till finally he lost her. He continued walking though, hopeful that he would somehow find her. Then he came to one of the last corridors with Slitherian looking people sitting openly. He was about to turn around but caught sight of Draco and couldn't resist.

"Did you hear that Slughorn's making some kind of meeting on the train?" said Draco.

"Who's going?" asked Pansy.

"Only the people that he's invited" said Draco sourly.

"Were you invited?"

"No obviously not. But why would I want to go to that poor excuse for a party anyway?"

Harry had a sense he did want to go.

"Who was invited then?" asked Crabb.

"A whole bunch nobodies the only one good is Zabini."

"Did he invite Potter?"

"Of course he invited Potter. All the teachers just love him. Even the new ones but anyway, _he's_ got some big plans for me this year."

This was what Harry was looking for. He leaned in but forgot his hiding and let out a loud breath. Malfoy look at the spot he had heard it from but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you but I probably wouln't be coming here next year, lets just leave it at that."

"Come on its time to change." said one of the conductors at the door. Hogwarts itself was trying to change and was now giving a time for when students had to change into their robes.

"I swear this place has gone to the dogs" said Draco. All his friends got to the door at once blocking Harry. Then when he got to it Draco shut it and took the cloak off of Harry.

"Eavesdropping can get you into a lot of trouble Potter."

"You would know."

"Huh you really shouldn't talk to me like that."

"And why's that."

"Because you made be do this" and he rounded on Harry making him fall back.

"Stuplify" said Draco and Harry's body froze.

"You're going to learn to talk to me with respect." And he left.

Harry was completely frozen and couldn't even move a simple muscle. He lay there for several minutes before Harry lost hope. Then he heard footsteps coming his way and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"I knew you would get into trouble." There was a flash of red light form Hermione's wand and Harry could move again.

"How did you know?"

"Harry I've been your friend for 6 years, I think I'd know you by now." Se helped him up. "Anyways I came to get you to take you to Slughorn's party." She made a face at the word party.

"You're not too fond of it either I see?"

"What do you mean?" and he tolled her everything he had heard from Draco.

"Harry what were you snooping around in the first place."

"I had to um go get some lovey bugs."

"Lovey what?"

"I have no idea."

They left the corridor and headed to see Slughorn. Harry had no idea what to expect.


	6. Slughorn's club

**Hey, don't have much announcements so just r&r.**

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 6

Slughorn's club

On the way to the party Harry and Hermione got stares and whispers. Over the years Harry had learned to ignore such behavior while Hermione grew self conscious.

"What do they want" said Hermione, combing her hair with her hand.

"I don't know lets listen" he tuned into their hushed voices.

"Are they dating?"

"Of course _Potter_ was invited to the club."

"Harry and Hermione would be a good couple."

"Ooh I know someone who's going to be mad."

After a while it all became tedious stuff and Harry grew bored.

'Do we really look that much of a couple?' Harry pondered. He looked down at their hands which were intertwined, and then to how close they were, they weren't a normal friendly distance from each other. Harry remembered the promise he made to Ron and slowly backed away. Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing of interest" he said without looking at her.

They mad their way to the train cart in complete quite. Harry didn't want to risk saying something that was on more than friendly terms. Hermione grew more curious and curious as the minute went on.

After what seemed like ages they finally came to the cart where Slughorn was waiting. He had somehow rented one all to himself and his invites.

"Harry." He almost yelled as he made his way over to him.

"I'm so glad to finally meet _the chosen one_." Harry rolled his eyes at _the chosen one_. It wasn't the title he would have chosen for himself. He felt he deserved the titles like _the confused one, the one who likes his best friend's crush, _or _the one that likes his best friend's sister. _To him that was more suiting.

He then turned to Hermione.

"And this must be Hermione Granger. Great things I've heard about you, smartest wish of your age are your only a half breed. People like you need to come more often."

Hermione beamed.

Harry couldn't believe he was actually jealous of this old guy for making Hermione smile.

'He is our professor for crying out loud' he thought. This was getting way out of hand especially since she wasn't even his to loose anymore. He frowned at this.

"Please, please come sit down, take a load off." He tugged them toward a table filled with people who must have been his other invites. There was Neville, Zabini, Belby, McLaggen, and to Harry's dismay, Ginny. Harry heard Hermione take a deep breath beside him.

Harry tried to find a seat farthest from either of them but ended up right between Ginny and Hermione.

"I supposed you have guessed why I have chosen you all." said Slughorn taking his seat.

"You're special. Each and everyone one of you have showed have been experienced to someone well known or influential and I want to celebrate it." he turned to Zabini. "Your mothers famous isn't she"

"Um yeah" he answered.

"Yeah famous for divorcing." whispered Ginny from his left. Harry chuckled, Hermione glared.

He turned to Neville.

"You, have a very sad story. You've been in contact with one of the fiercer death eater, though it's not personal. Bellatrix am I right?"

"Yeah" he was obviously uncomfortable.

"It rather rude to bring up something like that." whispered Hermione from his right. Harry nodded, Ginny stared.

"Hermione, Ginny. You two share something in common." both exchanged a quick look at each other. They thought there couldn't have possibly been any similarities between them. Harry grinned realizing that he thought they were similar to. Hermione and Ginny turned away as quickly as they had looked.

"You both accompanied Mr. Potter here on his journey to the order last year."

"Yes" they answered at the same time. They really weren't enjoying themselves.

"One could only imagine what you would have had to do." he then turned to Harry with a most appraising look possible.

"You of the most. Who-must –not-be-named, I've heard had a nasty fight with you _and_ you won." he said very impressed.

"I was just doing what I had to" Harry said.

Slughorn gave a sly laugh.

"And he's modest. You don't even know how special you are do you? All well, I guess that's my job. Now who wants some tea?" He got up and walked to the cabinet. Everyone went into talking at once.

"I think this whole meeting is jank" said Ginny

"There's really no point of it is there." said Hermione

"I think he thinks we're some kind of prize and he's collecting us or something." said Harry.

"I'm almost tempted to leave." said Ginny

"Wouldn't that be mean to leave someone's party?" asked Hermione.

"Right now I really don't care."

"Well if you would care about anything--."

"Girls, already, seriously." He was not in a mood for drama or at least _this_ kind.

The bowed their heads.

"Can you just be friends." said Harry after while.

No one answered.

"'cause I think it would be easier then to go at each others throats all the time"

Still no answer; Harry sighed and gave up.

"Here we are some nice Jasmine tea."

He spread it out to everyone. Harry took his sip. He thought it was good but with an odd flavor.

"What's in this?" asked Belby.

"Rat dung. It's filled with antioxidants."

They all spat theirs back to their tea cup.

"What!?" said Harry.

"Ha, ha just kidding. That'll be illegal to do that. It's just a family secret herb. Sorry I can't tell you what it is though.

"You have a funny sense of humor" said Zabini, putting down his cup, still not trusting it. Harry did the same.

"I'm sorry, I like to have a little fun every once in a while. Do go on and eat it, there really is nothing wrong with it."

No one listened.

"Oh well I think I need to learn when it is inappropriate, he said frowning at everyone repelling the tea. Hermione sat stiff, really not liking their new professor.

"Any how let's talk, what do you look forward to this year?"

Hermione raised her hand. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Yes Mrs. Granger"

"I'm looking forward to the defense against the dark arts class. What I'm interested in is the book since its authored by--."

"Gregory Mite, yes. You know of him?"

"Yes" answered Neville. They all must have known of the rumor Neville had told Harry for they sat silent.

"Okay anything else."

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Watch yourself" Harry whispered in her ear.

She smiled and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ms. Granger again, yes"

"I'm also excited for the study hall period this year."

"Yep you get to have almost an hour of free time."

"And to study with now I can have more time to read." said Hermione with actual enthusiasm.

Ginny looked annoyed. Harry was just entertained.

"Uhuh" said Slughorn taking a second thought on Hermione. To anyone new they would have sworn Hermione was a complete nut case…which she was but that's what Harry liked about her. She was different.

"She's very into books." said Harry in her defense. "She loves school." Hermione gave a look of appreciation. Ginny wasn't having it.

"He's right, despite the know-it-all attitude and the squeaky clean, never likes to have fun, never gets her hands dirty personality, she's a charmer."

"Ginny." said Harry. He wasn't appalled that she was saying this but at that she said it in public.

"I'm just being honest."

"No you're being an ass." Ginny was silent. They all were. Harry wasn't known for cussing let alone to a woman. She was already on the verge of tears.

"Oh" was all she could muster and turned away. Hermione was smug.

"Well then I think we've had a marvelous party but of course most good things must come to an end." said Slughorn motioning them all to leave. Harry was the first out.

'Ginny went way out of line this time. She had no right. Hermione is way better than she will unfortunately ever know' Harry was furious. Only a couple times before had he felt this way and he didn't like it.

"Harry, Harry wait up" said a girl's voice behind him. He didn't want to know who it was so he sped up. He was soon walking faster normal.

He kept walking on not bothering to acknowledge the people that tried to catch-up with him to ask what was wrong. He felt hollow, empty, and numb. His anger turned to remorse. He wished he hadn't talked to Ginny that way. He couldn't stand to think that he was the reason she was probably crying right now; a rare thing for her.

He made it to his compartment where just Luna was there. He wanted no one there at all. For the first time in a while he wanted to cry.

He felt so confused. He liked Hermione but also Ginny. They completely hated each other and he had made a deal with Ron he could see now he would most likely break. as he went deeper and deeper into his thought he grew paler and paler while the hairs on his neck stood up.

"Harry" said a startled Luna. It wasn't common for her to be bothered by something. Harry tried to imagine what he looked like to her but was too painful and shut the image out.

"Sorry Luna, bad…week"

"Oh, I have the sometimes. You know what I do to make it better?"

"What?"

"I sing"

"Sing?" Harry felt silly for almost think she would give legitimate advice.

"Just to yourself and it can be quietly if you can't sing"

"Thanks Luna" though it wasn't very helpful.

He stared out the window. Any other day he would have thought it was beautiful. They were passing the _Wantimbey Mountains. _The sky was dimming, a sign that the day was coming to a close but that just set the tone with a purplish glow. Birds were flying with their groups, water was splashing of the mountains, and everything seemed homey but Harry saw it as a trap.

Hogwarts was his home away from home but now as he thought of having to deal with these problems for 10 months it seamed like a prison, a prison of his own mistakes and now he was going to have to deal with it.

"Wooooo" said the warning whistle. It was to tell the students that there were only 30 more minutes till they arrived. Harry looked down; he was still in his muggle cloths.

On his way to the boy's bathroom to change, he passed by the girls, he heard sniffling. Harry could bet any money he ever would own on who was on there.

When he got back to his compartment he didn't feel any better than he had before. He looked up at Luna who gave a friendly smile. He remembered the advice she had given him and wanted to see if it would work.

"I must be out of my mind" said Harry to himself and he proceeded to whisper one of his favorite songs. He said it to quiet for Luna to hear but she knew what he was doing and felt gratified that Harry took her advice.

After a couple of verses Harry felt somewhat better. Focusing on the words rather his woes really helped. He silently thanked Luna.

The train started to slow dramatically and Harry could see the lake surrounding the school. He wasn't as happy as he thought he would be.

"Wooooo" said the last whistle signaling their arrival. There was much movement from outside their compartment and everyone was getting ready to leave. Harry stayed put not wanting to go. He hoped he wasn't getting depression.

"Come on Harry we have to go." said Luna. She gently pulled him up.

He grabbed his things and walked of the train when the 6th years were called. He didn't dare look for his friends.

They were led the carriages pulled by the odd looking creatures only seen by people who've seen death. Seeing them only made Harry more solemn.

Once they got to the castle, he saw Ron coming toward him.

"Hey how your ride."

"I sang" Ron didn't say anything. He didn't know what Harry was talking about but didn't bother to ask.

As they were being led up the stairs he saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. He was rubbing his wrist almost like he was petting it. He had a victorious look on his face as he achieved something. Every inch of Harry's body screamed that it was wrong.

"What now" asked Ron, following Harry's gaze.

"Nothing"

"Come in, hurry" said Professor McGonagall who came out of no where. They were quickly let to the great all where the 7th years were already sitting. Harry, Hermione and Ron took their place. Hermione made sure that they sat where Ginny couldn't sit with them. Harry hadn't noticed.

"Well _my_ ride was boring" said Ron

"Mine was interesting" said Hermione who looked at Harry but turned her head when Harry caught her looking.

Harry didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you man. You look spaced out or something."

"Long week"

"You're telling me."

Harry looked at the entrance which was now filled with coming 5th years. He saw Ginny with her friends. She didn't look as social as she normally would have been with her friends. He blamed himself for that. She got glimpse of him as she was sitting down they just shared a look but the look said everything. Harry was apologetic, Ginny was un readable. Hermione looked at this whole fix and hated it.

'He will be mine' she thought 'he will be mine'


	7. The first Dinner

**Hey I'm starting this chapter on Monday so just to tell you, you're probably reading this Thursday or Friday and I apologize for the wait…again. I'm doing a community play and I had 5-9 rehearsals all this week so I barely have time to myself. So now please read and review. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 7

The First Dinner

Harry kept looking from Ginny to Hermione. Ron kept looking from Harry to Hermione as so was Ginny. Ginny sat about 5 seats away from the group but could still se everything. This agitated Hermione, her plan had not worked.

They were still in the great hall. The 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and now 1st years had already arrived and they all were waiting for Dumbledore's announcement.

"When can we get the food." said Ron

"As soon as Professor Dumbledore makes his speech; _you_ know that." said Hermione with a wary attitude.

"Well excuse me for being hungry"

"You can still be hungry Ronald but you have to learn patience none the less respect…" And they were off. Harry was use to their constant arguing. He had seen to that since their first year but now for the first time it actually annoyed him. It didn't take Harry long to figure out why.

'She is not yours to loose, remember that' thought Harry 'You told Ron he could have her, deal with it'

Harry straightened up, put on a fake grin, and prepared himself or a long night. He looked over at Hermione who was now in a deep debate with Ron on whether Redondo plants where poisonous or not. How they had gotten there the world may never know but that wasn't what stumped him. Hermione was.

Her hair under the false sky looked a diamond. Her skin was an offish pale but only made it luminescent. Her teeth were a perfect ray of pearls due to the braces she had in their earlier years. To Harry she was heart stopping which only made it all to harder to keep up a false pretense.

'What was I thinking? She _is_ mine to loose; mine I have lost.' Harry went right back into black mood. He hated being there.

He took a quick glance at Ginny who turned her head as soon as he laid eyes on her.

'Great, now I have a watcher' exasperated Harry.

"Have we _all_ a good travel" said Dumbledore from behind his podium. The once busy, bedlam of a dinning hall went to a deep quiet.

"I sure hope so for these are dark times and dark times require happiness, even in the darkest hours."

Harry couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore was looking directly at him when he said this. Ron and Hermione noticed and looked toward Harry who kept his face looking toward Dumbledore.

"See just because Voldemort has risen again, just because you might be having a few problems with your friends doesn't mean your alone. It means the rebellion has begun."

There was a ripple of mummers from the students. There was already a rumor that a war was beginning but Dumbledore had just pressed seal to it.

"And to anyone who feels like they're alone or just having some odd ball friends to trust, remember you can find a diamond in the ruff for you never know if they could be your biggest life savor." again Harry saw his cool blue eyes flash to his.

"In any rate…" He continued his speech as normal this time but Harry had an aching feeling he was talking to him.

'How could he know of my problems? I know he can perform Occulomency but he hasn't been around to hear my thoughts.'

"What was that all about" said Ron leaning over the table.

"I…think he's been reading my mind" Ron looked at him questioningly.

"Now we have to here to enjoy some merriment. Let us eat." At those words food appeared on there tables and everyone wasted no time in digging in. Harry smirked at the awing of the first years.

"Dumbledore's creeping me out. I mean he always did but never like this."

"What are you talking about" asked Hermione

"Harry thinks he's been reading his mind"

"Why would he do that?"

"Hermione didn't you noticed that when he spoke he spoke almost directly--."

"Hello young ones." Harry hadn't noticed that the crowd had gone silent. He followed their stares and saw Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Having a nice dinner?" None replied. "I was hoping so for you're going to need your strength this year especially you Harry" he winked at him.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Ron stuttered. "What do we need our strength for?"

"I mean that you three are going to be running around doing a lot of things for me." he smiled and left.

They all watched him walk down the isle and out the room. As soon as he had everyone went into whispers.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" said Ron "I mean its one thing to come to a student's table but another to say something like that."

"That was rather odd, Harry do you know--."

"No" he cut Hermione off saying.

"I've heard he's been doing a lot of odd things lately." said a 4th year sitting beside them.

"Yeah me to, everyone's reckon that he's lost it over the years." said the kid's friend.

"He's not crazy!" said Harry.

"He has gotten a bit old but he's as completely as sane as--." Hermione tried to defend Harry.

"Loony Lovegood." someone said.

"Hey Luna's a nice girl." Harry said when he looked at Luna who gave a warm smile. The whole great hall started tuning in to the conversation.

Hermione looked at him and gave a face that meant _really_. Harry suppressed at laugh.

"Nice or not you just have to admit Dumbledore's lost some of his marbles." said a voice from across the room. He looked over and saw Malfoy.

'Great this is just the dinner I wanted.' thought Harry.

He slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. All eyes were on him.

"This is none of her business." said Hermione.

"Are you kidding me this is every ones business" he showed showing that the whole room was listening.

"Everyone except yours" said Ron

"Oh yeah, come the end of the year see if you can say that again."

"What do you mean by that huh." said Harry standing up. He had enough of this foolishness.

"Look at Potter, acting as if he could actually take me."

"I have already haven't I?"

"Let's see our first was when I caught you out of the school, past hours. That was a loose, loose. In our second year we had that one duel where everyone saw you as a freak. Nobody one that one. In fourth year I was the one that started the Plotter badges. Last year I didn't need to do anything, everyone was already against you."

"Very nice Malfoy but I think you're forgetting third year, the year where Hermione gave you a bloody nose."

The crowd that had surrounded them went mummers; Hermione looked embarrassed but no more than Malfoy who looked as though he wished he hadn't started anything.

"Think that's funny Potter."

"It really was hilarious" snickered Ron

"Well at least I didn't break up with my girlfriend because of a crime she was forced to do." It immediately went silent. Now Harry was embarrassed, not everyone had known what happened. Then his embarrassment turned into anger.

"Yeah no thanks to you." said Harry pushing Draco. He remembered how Malfoy and his little group gave Cho truth serum to tell of their whereabouts.

"Do you really want to do this, especially without wand" he said as he conjured a spell at Harry who missed it. Finally the teachers got involved.

"You two stop this instant, Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here? Your table is over there, now go." said Professor McGonagall

Malfoy gave one long warning look at Harry before he slipped through the crowd and out the room without bothering to finish his meal.

"And as for the rest of ya, there is nothing to see so either go to your common rooms or go sit down, _please_" They all went their separate ways disappointed there had been no fight. McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Potter _try_ not to get into trouble this year but I suppose telling you this would be like talking to a brick wall." she sighed and walked back to the teachers table. Harry sat down. Hermione and Ginny looked at him worried.

"I'm fine" no one said anything, just looked.

"I said I'm fine." They looked away.

After a couple of minutes Harry found it impossible to enjoy his food anymore.

"You know I think I'll just go to the tower."

"We'll come" said Hermione getting up.

"No I just really want to be alone." Hermione sat back down.

Harry walked quickly down the isle and out the Great Hall. It was normally a place he liked but now he wanted nothing but to get as far away from it as possible. Harry worried that all his safe harbors would become extinct.

As he walked he saw peeves dangling from the ceiling.

"Hey what you doin Harry, dinner is that way." He said as he floated to his face.

"Please back off I'm not in the mood."

"Aw is someone having a bad time."

"I said shut it!" Peeves backed away a bit.

"You know you don't have to be mean I just wanted to talk"

"No you just wasted to prank me or do some kind of inappropriate joke."

"Inappropriate joke ooh here this knock, knock."

"I'm not playing that." Harry began to walk a little faster. This wasn't helping his nerves.

"No silly you're supposed to say 'who's there'."

"Peeves please go away and annoy someone else."

"Ant."

"What?"

Peeves sighed. "You're supposed to say ant who."

"For the last time I'm not doing this!"

"_Ant_ you annoyed." and he bowled over in laughter. Harry took this diversion to escape.

He rounded the corner and down the hall to the staircases that lead to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Maybe things will be better in here' Harry hoped.

As he walked up the stairs he heard whispers coming from afar. He stood by the corner and listened.

"So what have you heard?" someone asked. Harry was curious and turned his head so he could see. Harry gasped. There stood Fudge, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Percy!

"That he-who-must-not-be-named is starting to fight back." said McGonagall

"What exactly is happening?" asked Fudge.

"We got an owl last week from Voldemort himself saying that he's watching us." said Dumbledore.

"An owl?!" said Percy.

"Yes a very unusual thing for him." said McGonagall.

"But why?"

"The reason is unclear but all we know at the moment is that he has someone in the castle, someone that doesn't belong."

Harry stopped listening there. He had so many questions in his head he thought it would explode.

'What was Percy doing here?' Does Ron or Ginny know about it? When did Fudge get here? And why does Dumbledore actually look shaken up?'

At the moment the only thing Harry was sure of was that Malfoy was 'the one that doesn't belong'. 'He has to be' Harry thought. 'There is just too much evidence against him.'

Harry continued up the stairs to the fat Lady.

"Happiness" the password was and she swung open.

Harry stepped in and sat on the couch. He sat there for a short while when it hit him. All the vertigo from the train, all the anger from the hall way hit him at once. He bent over the couch and stuffed his face in the cushion. He wasn't a crier but tonight was an exception. The only thing was that tears wouldn't come. He tried har to let it out but only made him more frustrated. He felt like scream which only made him dig his head in more. His stomach was aching and he a funny feeling he was being lit on fire as if someone had put a curse on him. He stayed like that, bent over trying not to scream. He couldn't straighten u because his stomach hurt too badly.

Finally he wore himself out. He slipped to his side and rested. Before he knew it he was sleep.

* * * * * * *

He looked around him to see he was surrounded by fire with a snake/ human staring right at him with deathly eyes.

"Give me the stone" he said Harry realized at once what was happening.

The snake object started moving toward Harry. He tried to back up but was trapped. He fell and tried to defend himself but when he touched him, his flesh started to burn. He continually touched him as more and more of him burned. Then when he was defeated Harry stood up victorious.

Then he saw a shallow ghostly figure and before he knew what it was he was down on the floor again unconscious. He felt as the living air had just been knocked out of him. As the he were dieing a slow death or he _was _death.

Then the scene changed everything went into a blur of confusion. Harry almost thought he had been put through a porky. He spinned in the bedlam till he was completely still…but not for long. A huge basilisk came rushing at him and he move; though it was as easy as Harry would have liked. He was up against the wall on a formation that looked like skull, he climbed up to one of it's ridges in hopes to escape but it came even quicker.

Then he realized he had the Gryffindor sword in his hand remembered how he had used.

'I sure hope this works again.' thought Harry and just as the basilisk was coming again he thrust the sword up his mouth.

Again there was no time to be proud. Just as he had before he had the huge fang in his arm. He could feel it swelling up. His arm went completely limp but he could still feel the burn. But something happened that hadn't happened before; he started loosing unconsciousness and found himself falling of the skull.

He fell and fell. Harry knew he should have hit the floor by now but he didn't. He realized he was becoming more cognizant and the feeling in his arm faded.

Then he felt a thud under hid back and e was on the floor by Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry said. "Sirius, oh I'm so glad to…" and he looked up to see dementors floating above. Again no time to be happy.

One by one the swooped down over Harry and performed the kiss. There was no happiness. How had he ever been such a fool to believe that or at least that's how he felt, _it_ felt. He was right to have been sad never happy, never.

Then he saw a beaming light, so bright it hurt to look but he forced himself. He saw all the dementors scatter scared of it but before he could find the source he was unconscious again.

He open his eyes to see a graveyard.

'No anything but this' Harry had been through enough all ready.

"Harry where are we?" Harry turned his head to see Cedric.

"Cedric, Cedric no get back to the cup!!" Harry thought he would actually get a chance to save him but then there was a green light and proved him wrong.

"Cedric no!" he went to his side. He was dead of course and Harry's knees buckled. He had no strength to get up, not even to look around to see Pettigrew put together Voldemort. He hardly even moved when he placed him up against the bones of Voldemort's father. He lay silent.

There was no hope, no hope at all. Harry looked up to see it start raining.

'This is new'

The rain got heavier and heavier till it completely blocked off the picture and started a new one, the order.

He and Sirius were fighting of one of the death eaters. They were winning.

"Good one James" said Sirius. Harry stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten he called him that. Then Bellatrix ruined it all. Another flash and Sirius was gone. He floated up into the veil, so peaceful it made Harry angry.

'Revenge' he thought. "Revenge" and he ran toward Bellatrix who also ran. He somehow got her on the floor and he swore he was actually about to kill her then something strange happened; something that didn't make sense. He was being poured over by a bucket of water and it was cold. Then he heard voices.

"Harry, Harry its ok"

"Come on lad wake up"

He was shaken in his spot to finally open his eyes and see the Gryffindor common room. Harry saw Ron with a bucket of water with Ginny and Hermione and a few others staring at him. He lost it. He had felt every possible worst feeling at once and he could have no more. He sat there and cried in front of everyone, even Hermione and Ginny.

No one said anything. Hermione bent over to hold Harry and Ginny let her. Ron patted his back while everyone else moved away to give them their space.

He hated it her. He wanted to go home wherever that was.


	8. The HalfBlood Prince

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I didn't have a particular song in mind when Harry was singing but I guess it could be something funny like "I will survive". I mean it fits right? As far as the truth serum stuff I guess there will be some later on but I'm not quite sure when or where. I tend to make this up as I go along so as soon as I know you'll know shortly.**

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 8

The Half-Blood Prince

The first week at Hogwarts was worse than you could imagine. Not only did Harry have to worry about his friends but _Snape_ was the new defense against the dark arts teacher and that just made Harry hate the subject even more. Every time he would go to his class something a little like this would happen…

* * * * * * * * * * *

Harry walked in the room. It was his first day of going to class and he felt the hype along with it. The only thing was that the defense room was a bit drearier then normal. There were skulls hung up on the wall. The lighting seemed to be dimmed down and there was a ghostly feel to the air.

"Get to your seat Potter" Harry turned around to see Snape walking through the door.

"You, what are you doing here"

"I'm your teacher, get to your seat."

Harry stood stuck. He was too shocked to move.

"But Slughorn--?"

"But Slughorn nothing, get to your seat."

"I don't understand, surly Dumbledore wouldn't--."

"Potter if I have to tell you to get to your seat once more" Harry didn't wait. He scurried along to his seat beside Ron.

"Now I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher" he turned to stare at Harry "whether you like it or not"

"Definitely not" whispered Ron. Harry snickered. Snape threw them a look then went back to the board.

"We will begin by learning the witchcraft of Gregory Mite. Please take out your books."

"Excuse me sir" said Ron. "But why are we learning about _him_?"

"We are learning about him because he has done many terrible dark things that we will be learning about now take out your book." Ron obliged but Neville hesitated.

"Yes mister Longbottom is there a problem?"

"I didn't buy the book"

"Ah yes for you I will excuse it but you will be reading this book. I understand the reason why but you shall not be pompous."

"Pompous!" interjected Neville "He helped kill my parents!"

"And so it may be but you _will_ be reading this book. Take one from the counter."

"I'll tell you what to do with that book--."

"Neville no" said Ron. "Don't give him more of a reason to dislike you"

"You'd better do what he says."

Neville looked at them defensive then gave up as reasoning came to thought.

"You're right."

"Do you think its right to be studying this, none the less make Neville" whispered Ron.

"No but it's not our choice is it?" said Harry sourly. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had actually given the job to Snape.

'Maybe he is loosing it, no, no don't think like that Harry' He wanted so much to be on Dumbledore's side.

'So what if he's done a couple odd ball things he's still the greatest sorcerer ever lived.'

He could feel eyes on him.

'Gosh am I really that big of a freak' thought Harry. He thought of Ginny and Hermione. 'Do they think I'm a freak?' He then thought back to he and Ginny's kiss then to he and Hermione's almost kiss and didn't think that was possible.

'But what do they think of me?' This had been the question that bothered Harry all that morning. 'Hopefully good things but what does Hermione think of Ron, surly she thinks of him to. But more than me?'

"Woah ease up"

Harry hadn't realized how tense he had gotten.

"Sorry Ron…I was just thinking."

Snape had heard Ron and Harry's whispers and took the moment to call them out.

"Oh yes I've heard rumors about you two _and _if you think for one minute I'm going to let you two gay lovers stay seated by each other you've got another thing coming. Separate."

"What, what we're not" screeched Ron.

"How dare you" They both tried to save themselves but it was already too late. The room was in an uproar.

"I said separate." with one last wary try they went to different seats; Ron by Luna, Harry by Malfoy.

"What's up gay lover" whispered Draco, his friends laughed.

"Shutup Malfoy"

"Aaw look I think he's sad he can't sit by his boyfriend" now _he_ was laughing.

"Potter please stop talking." said Snape.

"What!!"

Malfoy and his friends went into a fit.

"I said stop talking or its detention."

"But I wasn't"

"That's it see me this Thursday." Harry slunk back in his chair while the rest howled. Later on Snape was going on about something up on the screen that no one was paying attention to. Harry laid his head on his desk exactly at the moment Draco made a snoring sound.

"Mr. Potter do you love detention slips." he said as he filled out another one.

"But that was Draco--."

"No one likes a tattle tale"

He sighed for it was no use. He had a feeling that he would not like this class but he was beginning not to like anything. He felt dull, hollow; he could the numbness before sinking in.

'No I will not let it' he encouraged himself. 'I will not let them win.' Harry wasn't quite sure who them was bet he wasn't letting go.

'Maybe _them_ are Draco and Voldemort' he used his peripheral vision to stare at Draco. He was now making jokes about dung as his friends were being just as immature. He seemed hardly Voldemort's type. What could he want with him?

Harry wandered that throughout the rest of the period. As soon as he got up to leave he passed by Snape's desk.

"When will we have our next test?"

"Why does it matter to you Potter you've already made and F." He held up the paper to show proof.

"What but how"

"Let me get this straight Potter for you might have missed it. I don't like you."

"But you can't give me an F"

"I can do whatever I want. Now leave me be." Harry was about to argue but Snape seemed pretty final and gave up. That had been the worst class yet.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Come on Harry we'll be late!" yelled Ron.

"What!" Harry had been so into his own dreaming he hadn't realized the time.

"We have to go get up!"

"But what's the time?"

"7:45!"

"Oh crap!" Harry got up in an instant. They were supposed to have eaten breakfast and gotten to their first class by 8:00. Harry couldn't afford to be late to any of his classes. He grabbed his books and ran out the portrait.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry said as he realized Ron wasn't behind him. He turned around to see him standing with a water gun.

"What are you doing?" said Harry cautioning.

Ron looked smug. "See I knew it'd work."

"What work, what are you talking about?"

"I've noticed that you've been a bit stressed lately." Harry tensed when he saw Neville, Collin Creavery, and Seamus come in around him with equal sized guns.

"See when your minds on something you tend to forget things."

"Forget? I haven't forgotten anything"

"Oh yeah" said Seamus. "How about a little something called fee period."

Understanding flooded Harry with an uncanny feeling. Ron had to remind him almost every day that now that they were in 6th year there was no 1st period but only to study…something they never did and now he was about to be ambushed.

"Gettim" and they were running. Harry ran down the stairs getting more soaked with every step but he had a plan. He turned the corned once he was out of their eye sight.

"Where'd he go?" said Ron who had stopped right by the corner where Harry was hiding. He took that moment to submerge and take Ron's gun by surprise.

"Stick 'im up" said Harry, holding him at gunpoint. This was the most fun he had had since arriving.

"Harry I swear if you--." Harry squirted. The rest started laughing.

"Harry you" Ron tried to grab the gun but only made him vulnerable to more squirts. At the same time Neville, Collin and Seamus were aiming at both of them. Then Harry finally set free and ran sown the hall.

They all ran after him with not a care in world. For once Harry felt so care free but then it ended. He ran right smack into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor."

"Potter" she stared trying to decide what to do with him then she caught sight of the others and made up her mind.

"I'm sorry we didn't know, I mean its free period."

"Save it Potter I already know your punishment. Since you can't be wise with your time I will do it for you. Ron you and Mr. Potter here will be filling your free time in Mr. Slughorn's class."

"But we don't have our books for him" said Ron.

"Books will be provided, and for the rest I believe you have a date in detention." with that she left.

"Do we change" asked Harry as they watch McGonagall leave.

"We don't have time"

"Great."

They headed on to class with the cold air whipping on upon their wet backs. Harry hoped he wouldn't get sick.

When they entered the class they undoubtedly made a scene. Harry tried to imagine what they looked like; wet robes, strangled up hair, and red cheeks. To anyone it would come across alarming.

"Oh my god" said Hermione from the back as she covered up her face with her book, clearly embarrassed.

"Well hello how are you?" said Slughorn from his desk with a half confused half amused face.

"Wet actually" Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Uh sorry about this, I had a little unexpected surprise this morning." said Harry turning toward Ron who only looked smug again. He wasn't used to his plans working.

"Do sit down"

"Sir we don't have our books."

"That's alright; there are some from the counter over there." They walked over to the wooden shelf. When they saw that one looked new and one looked old and raggedy they immediately fought over the book which only got them more attention and Hermione's cheeks redder. In the end Ron won. He was having a very good morning.

"Are you done boys" said Slughorn who's face was turning from amused to annoyed.

"Yes sir I'm sorry."

They took their seats by Hermione who at first acted as though they were full. When Harry confronted her she only gave an innocent face.

"Now class today we will be making a luck potion only known as Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me about it?"

As usual Hermione's hand was the first up. It was only the first week of school but he already looked tired of seeing it. Ron and Harry tried with every fiber of their being not to laugh. Hermione shot them a look.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"When you take the potion it makes you have complete luck for as long as how much you have taken. People don't use it often for its not good to have too much of a good thing."

"Perfect" Hermione smiled but Slughorn said it sarcastically wary.

"The first person who can make this potion will take a home a fool 24 hours worth of potion." Everyone perked up at this. In those seconds cauldrons, quills and books were flying every where. Harry had never seen students work so hard. He opened his book to the page to find tiny scribbles everywhere.

'How am I supposed to read this?' Harry thought. He went to work. At first he tried what it said in the book but found it extremely difficult and useless; even Hermione was having trouble. He then looked to the handwriting. Harry gasped in amazement. They were the same direction with small adjustments. The person before must have already known the recipe was wrong. He thought about it for a minute and thought it was nearly impossibly he could be this lucky then got over it and tried.

In the book typing of the book it said stir right. In the writing it said left. Harry did what it said and the color of his liquid turned t from a dusty purple to a light green.

"Good job." said Slughorn who was passing by. Hermione looked into his cauldron frustrated for hers was a deep maroon.

"How did you do that?"

"Look the person who had this book before put all these notes in my book. See instead of peeling the beans it says to crush them"

"No, no that's wrong you're supposed to peal them" Hermione did as the book said but only turned here pot a thick black. Harry did what the writing said and made his a creamy pink." Harry suddenly felt sorry for Hermione's hard headedness.

He continued on following the scribbles till it eventually turned a bright gold just as Slughorn was coming by with his approvals. There wasn't many.

"Here Hermione you can use my book." Her pot was slimy green with orange spots poking through and a fowl odor.

"No I have to finish"

"I know but I think this will help." he took Hermione's hand and started using the instruction from his book using hers for he knew she'd want to think she did it herself.

'Her skin is so soft' thought Harry. He absent mindedly started rubbing it with his thumb. She looked at him and he looked at her, their gazing was interrupted by a throat clearing by Ron. Harry backed off without a second warning. Hermione didn't know why.

"Ah Ms. Granger what have you made" He gazed into her pot. Without think he made a disgusted face which made Hermione frown. Harry rubbed her arm in encouragement from under the table. Her smile slowly spread across her face.

Mr. Weasly hopefully you have done better." Ron's was a murky brown.

"Oh well potion making is not for everyone but it is for Harry here as he looked into his pot. He them smile and announced "we now have our winner Mr. Harry Potter."

No one clapped except for Ron, Hermione and Luna. Everyone else gave an evil eye. Harry was about to stand but only lowered in his chair.

The bell rung

"There goes the bell right again. Class makes sure you study your potions. Some of you need it." he gave a quick glance at Hermione. Her smile did not waver for Harry was still rubbing her arm. He couldn't tare it away.

"Here is your Felix Felicis, use it wisely." he winked. They all soon left and went out to the hallway headed to the great hall for lunch.

"I don't like that book Harry"

"Of course you don't he's actually beating you for once" said Ron

"No I mean that there could be some bad things in their."

"Hermione he just helped me win."

"He?"

"Yeah I looked at who had it before, the half-blood prince"

"Who" said Ron.

"No idea but whoever he was, was a bloody genius."

"I'll say" said Ron.

"Or he could be a dark genius."

"Dark?"

"What if the half-blood prince was Gregory Mite when he went to school?"

"Doubt it."

"You only doubt it 'cause he helped to win, think about it Harry."

"I have its not possible."

"It is when I'm through with it."

"Oh lord you know what that means" said Ron.

"What Ronald"

"You're going to spend your whole Saturday looking up this guy aren't you?"

"Well if it means getting answers then yes."

"Girls will be girls"

"And boys will be boys speaking of which why are you wet?"

"Long story" said Harry. Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was definitely one of Harry's better days… or so he thought.


	9. Breaking the Rules

**Now that I've got a good amount of audience I want to tell you more of myself. I'm heavily into acting, art, and playing my violin. I'm thirteen years old and I live in North Carolina USA. Also if you want to beta you can. I could actually use some help =D. Sorry I couldn't have asked earlier for this is only my second fan fiction and I didn't even know what a beta was. So now please r&r. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 9

Breaking the Rules

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down for lunch. Skipping breakfast had taken a toll on Harry for he ate just as much as Ron which at first everyone thought impossible.

"Well _try _to eat." said Hermione sarcastically. She sat in between both.

"Sorry Hermione, you know what happens to a man when they skip a meal." said Ron.

"Yes and its very unfortunate I do." she gave a disgusted look at Ron as he devoured a ham in seconds.

"Look here I'll slow down alright" said Harry.

"Thank you" she turned to Ron. "You should use Harry as a model you know. Maybe you'd finally start acting like a human being."

"Oh cause Harry can do no wrong."

"Can we please not start this?" said Harry. He could feel a fight coming on he deeply wanted to avoid.

"Fine I will but only if she cooperates."

"_I_ cooperate? You're the one that always makes things difficult."

"Me? What about you? We could hardly deal with you throughout half of our first year."

"Well excuse me for not waiting to get in trouble." Harry looked away. He had learned a while ago not to inter fear with these arguments. Neville and Seamus looked at him with sympathy.

"How do you deal with this all the time?" Seamus whispered.

"What it's Monday?" They looked at him Dubious. Harry looked back over his words and sighed. He had gotten so use to their squabbles he had forgotten it wasn't normal.

"I guess I really shouldn't expect this should I?" They shook their head. Then he caught sight of Ginny as she sat down with her friends. Her hair looked redder than normal, her cheeks hot from the heat, and the most radiant smile ever. Harry completely forgot his meal. She looked at him. There was a certain way she looked at him that set him over the edge. For a moment he felt courage and strength almost as much to go and talk to her, to _really_ talk to her. The as he stood up there was a loud slamming from behind and Harry saw Hermione running out the room.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." answered Ron but the look on his face said otherwise. This argument hadn't ended greatly.

"Could you not do something to set her off for once?" Harry was mad. It hurt when he had done something to make Hermione upset but when it was someone else he couldn't deal with it.

"If this is how you're going to treat her then I don't think this deal's going to work" Harry whispered in his ear then he followed Hermione out the door.

It took a while for him to find her. He went down corridor after corridor till he decided to look outside. He was about to give up when he saw something by the docks of the lake where Harry had to swim in for the Tri Wizard Tournament.

'Why would she be there?' Harry thought. He ran up to the docks without further hesitation. She sat at the edge faced toward the water. She didn't even stir when Harry stepped on.

"Hermione come back."

"No." Hermione said faintly.

"You can't stay here forever."

"I know."

"Then when are you coming?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave."

"That's not likely." Harry moved to where she sat. He looked at here face and saw why she hadn't turned.

"You think I'm some kind of cry baby now don't you? First the books tore and now. I can't keep it together."

"It's ok to cry Hermione." She shook her head.

"Tears are a sign of weakness."

"No there a sign of healing."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Of course I do. If you were really weak then how could _you_, a muggle born, be at the top of our class?"

"Books."

"I read books, not as many as you but you don't see me crying. Am I weak?"

"No why would you be? You've conquered the most dark, evil wizard many times."

"But only because _you_ helped."

"Me?" she gave a look of disbelief.

"Yes. Like when you helped me at the order or got me out of that Devil's Snare."

"I guess I can be helpful _sometimes_."

"Ok you owe me your life."

"Oh really?" She giggled as he put his arm around her shoulders. She responded by laying her head against his. Harry knew this was breaking the deal but he couldn't have cared less. This moment was perfect, and then a question came to mind.

"What happen anyway?"

"Nothing of real particular interest." Harry was shocked to hear a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"You can tell me."

"Oh it's silly really."

"Then it'll be alright to tell me."

"Ok then well the argument was about…you."

"Me?"

"Mhm"

"And what was it about?"

"Well you know that Ron's been a bit paranoid since we both arrived at his house."

"You've noticed." Harry became worried.

"It's kind of hard not to."

"What exactly do you think?"

"I think that he's come up with this crazy theory that you and I may like each other."

"Really?" Harry hoped she bought is naïve attitude. He had never been a great actor.

"But we're just friends right?" Hermione asked.

"It would be too odd to have it any other way."

"Yeah." Harry couldn't help but noticed she sounded disappointed at his answer. He smirked at this.

"This water's to calm."

"What?"

"We need to shake it up a bit." and she splashed him hard then started running. He chased after her. Harry looked down at his clothes. She had gotten him good.

'Why can't I stay dry today?'

"You can't catch me." she taunted from several feet ahead of him. They were running in the big field in the back of the castle. The sky was a pinkish tone almost as if the sun were setting though it was just past lunch time. The Earth seemed to be coming alive. It was amazing to see what he missed while in school.

"I'm coming for ya." he yelled back. She beamed back then she fell.

"Hermione!" he ran toward her with a whole new purpose. When he finally caught she lay still with no sound. He fell to his knees.

"Hermione that's not fair wake up." No answer.

"Come on Hermione I know you can here me." No movement detected.

"Hermione." he could hear the hysteria rising. He didn't know what to do if there was something wrong. If he went to tell, they would get in trouble (that Harry knew Hermione wouldn't want) for skipping. He was at a cross road.

He picked up her arm to see if she would react. She was still unresponsive.

Hot tears formed in his eyes; Hermione was right. Tears were a form of weakness but he was only weak for _her_.

"Come on you can't do this to me, not now. I love you to much, Hermione please." Her eyes fluttered open. He stared at her amazed.

"I knew you did."

"Don't you ever do that again, you here? You nearly frightened me half to death."

"I'm sorry but I had to see."

"Hermione we can't."

"Why not, because of Ron? Right now he means nothing."

"Yes, _right now_ but what about tomorrow or next week. You'll want him just the same."

"You the same for Ginny" Harry looked up.

"I see the way you look at her. I know that look. Look at me." said Hermione as Harry was turning his head away. "This will work."

"How? By going around keeping this a secret? How could you agree to that?"

"Could you not?" He looked at her longingly with the same expression returned. Once again their faces were barely apart from each other. Harry got a sense of pleasure knowing that no one could interrupt them. She looked at him with expectancy then they slowly drew their heads together.

They kissed; a very nice one at that. Not to soft like the one with Ginny and not to harsh like they were about to let their hormones get out of control but perfect.

They drew apart.

"Wow."

"Yeah." They stared at with no words being conversed. It was obvious what to be to be said.

Harry lay by Hermione in the grass and watched the sky. Their hands were intertwined and their head together. They kissed every once in a while, still with no speaking. Then reality hit.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"We skipped school."

"Yep."

"Someone's going to notice."

"Oh. I guess we have to get back then."

She didn't say anything. She just got up and started back to the castle. Harry followed still hand in hand.

"Do you think we'll be in trouble?"

"Probably."

"You think Ron would've told."

She sighed. "Mhm"

They were now in the front hall walking silently to the Gryffindor tower. No one had stopped them yet.

'Maybe we can get away with this.' Harry thought.

They went up the stairs and t the fat lady.

"Loyalty" was the new password. Harry felt chagrined that all the passwords had been somehow related to him then thought back to the first dinner and Dumbledore's speech and thought it was probable.

"Ooh you two are in some mess now." said the fat lady and swung open to see McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and Ron standing in the living area. Harry wanted to run.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger" Harry jumped slightly at "_Mr. Potter_". Dumbledore normally called him by his first name. Surly he was mad.

"Skipping school is not something we take lightly" said Snape.

"Something we never thought we'd be saying to you two."

"But there is always a first." said Flitwick.

Harry looked at Ron. His eyes were glued to one spot. Harry looked down to see his and Hermione hands together. He let go with no further thought.

"Of course, though crimes come with their punishments. I'm sure you understand." Dumbledore smiled a cruel smile; unusual for him. "And I have been given the liberty to decide what that will be." He looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry. "You three will be in my office for a bit of counseling."

There was silence.

"Counseling?"

"Yes, these youngsters are having problems. As headmaster I feel it's my job to fix that. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasly please follow me.

They walked through the castle till they reached the eagle that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Find the horcruxes." was the password. Harry looked at him wandering.

'What are Horcruxes?'

"I hope that you wouln't mention that to anyone." They shook their head. He smiled.

"Please step on." The eagle turned and turned till it was facing the door in.

"Take a sit in front of my desk." Harry sat at the left chair, Hermione in the middle, Ron at the right. Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Now it doesn't take a genius to see that there had been something going on. I want to know what."

"You know you think you have pretty good friends then they go and stab you in the back."

"I did not!"

"What about the deal?"

"What deal?" asked Hermione. They ignored her.

"Then what happened after you left? You can hardly convince me you just sat there and talk."

"Well it's not my fault your imagination runs away with you." Harry felt bad for lying but if that was what it took to be with Hermione then that was what he'd have to do.

"So what did you do then? Enlighten me."

All we did was go to the docks and talk."

"Whatever"

"Well at least he ran after me like he cared unlike you."

"Of course he cares, that was what I was telling you about at lunch if you weren't so strong headed not to listen."

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"I can talk to her however I want!"

"No you can't." said Hermione.

"Shut up!" he yelled. It went quiet. Harry couldn't believe he had actually said that nor could anyone else.

Furry bubbled up in Harry so much his eyes started to water. Ron saw and got up to back away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"Harry please sit down." said Dumbledore.

"I have put up with many things of you Ron but never, NEVER with I ever tolerate you telling at her." Hermione knew she should say something but was impressed at Harry taking up for her.

"Calm down I said I'm sorry."

"Calm!" he went to kick Ron but was pulled back by Hermione.

"Don't Harry you'll get into even more trouble than you are now." The only thing keeping him back was Hermione and she wasn't restraining him.

'Think of how much you'll hurt Hermione if you do this' Harry had to keep think to himself. Finally his self conviction worked and he calmed down some. He went to sit in his chair. Dumbledore looked at all three. He had never seen such conflict between them and it mad him sorrowful.

"You need to fix this. I thought I could but apparently it's beyond me. If you don't fix this by next week I will be giving you all the _proper_ punishment. One week mock my words. You are dismissed."

They were slow on getting up. Dumbledore's ultimatum rang in their heads.

'One week' Harry thought. 'One week of impossibility.' Harry saw no way they could be as good as friends by next Monday and it scared him of what the punishment would be.

~ To be Continued~


	10. A love Affair

**So yeah this is chapter 10, I don't really have anything to say so just R&R. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 10

A Love Affair

They hadn't exactly been working on their friendship. It was now Monday and things were just as bad as before. In fact you might even say it grew worse as Ron suspected Harry and Hermione's relationship though they didn't care. In their few happy moments of away time from school, homework, studying, and Harry's new sessions with Dumbledore, they were snogging in dark corners and abandoned towers.

They were very smart in their relationship. No one was in on the secret. Soon they realized they couldn't trust many people so they decided to keep it quite. The only down side was Ron's suspicion.

"We have to do something." whispered Hermione. Thanks to her they were in the library looking at books but Harry was already use to it. They were moving to the next column of books when Harry answered,

"I know I can tell Dumbledore's been watching us and he's not happy with what he sees."

"Do you think he knows…" her voice became even quieter. "…about _us_ I mean?"

Harry chuckled at Hermione's theatrics which earned him a mock punch.

"I don't know maybe he does know…" he dropped quieter "…about _us_."

"You don't have to be so cruel." she laughed as Harry reached down to kiss her.

"Not in public." she backed away.

"Why not?" Harry was deeply offended.

"You know why just as much as some random stranger who knew us. When we said we were going to be together we said it would be secret."

"Freak the secret. The only reason we said it be that way was so Ron wouldn't be mad. Well know I think the objective is pretty obtuse."

"That wasn't the only reason what about you and Ginny?"

"What about Ginny and I? I've long gone forgotten about her and I hope you've done the same with Ron."

"How could I? Not when he is acting like this."

"All the more reason to forget."

"Harry he's only acting a jerk because he's in pain and we've caused it."

"So you're telling me that there is going to be some third wheel in our relationship."

"He's not just some third wheel! Harry regardless the circumstances he has been our friend, _your_ friend for ages and we're treating him terribly."

"It's _so_ nice how you care about him this much."

"Harry stop it. At least I'm being honest with you."

"Sometimes the truth shouldn't be told."

"I would think you'd want to have truth in this relationship."

"Truth, it's nothing but a secret."

"Exactly and it's going to stay that way."

"Not if I can help it." He muttered under his breath.

"Harry!"

"What I'm just being _honest_."

She sighed giving up on the argument. Fighting with Harry was not something she liked to do. Then she realized.

She smiled. Harry looked speculative.

"What?" he asked.

"We're having our first fight."

"Oh how exciting." Harry said sarcastically but inside it pleased him. They were becoming such a couple.

They went and sat down at one of the tables with a boat load of books Hermione picked out.

"Is this really necessary?" said Harry looked at a book that was thicker than his head.

"Do you want to pass transfiguration?"

"Answering a question with a question; nice." Hermione gave a smug smile at his answer.

"Besides it's not like I'll need any help in potions." All kidding left Hermione. She despised the Half-Blood prince greatly, which was why Harry brought it up.

"Come on Harry, do you want to get into _another_ _fight_?"

"No I just love it when you're aggravated."

"And why is that?"

"I think you look hot."

Hermione's next expression amused Harry. She wanted to look like what he did was wrong but was too flattered to pull it off. They started laughing. The librarian, Ms Crenshaw, came by and shushed them which only made them laugh more but quieter.

"Shh be quiet we're making a spectacle." Harry looked around to see everyone's eyes toward them. As it turned out Ron wasn't the only one that suspected them.

"Why? Afraid Ron will see us laughing."

"Harry not again."

"When we all were just friends we laughed all the time. Now if one of us is laughing with the other it automatically means something is up."

"When we all were friends there was no rumor that any one of us were dating."

"So that's it? That's how it's going to be from now on?"

"Not unless we…" Hermione looked up at Harry not wanting to finish.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He reached across the table and took her hand in comfort. More eyes drifted to their table.

"So what happened at the meeting you had with Dumbldore the other night?"

"He took me through a penisive."

"A penisive? What did you see?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you till we reconcile with Ron."

"Part of the punishment?" Hermione didn't sound surprised.

"Yes." Harry sighed.

"You know if they're going to stare I wish they'd do it a bit more discretely." Harry said loud enough for them all to her. They got another shush from the librarian but most eyes went away.

"I feel so self-conscious."

"Don't let them bother you."

"No, not just now but always. We're pretty much the biggest rumor in the whole school right now and I've been getting stares every where I go."

"Who?" Harry felt sorry for anyone that would hurt Hermione, even by staring.

"Calm down." she said seeing where Harry was leading. "I'm fine it's just, I feel so--."

"--helpless, concieted, and wrong." Harry finished.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Listen to me, if I thought we were in any kind of danger or if this being a couple thing hurted you in any way I would call it off now."

"You would?"

"I love." He simply answered.

"This is sickning." She beamed saying.

"I know which is why I'd rather be occupying the northwest wing I've made sure was empty just for us."

"Really, we'll be alone." She gave a wicked smile.

"Yep."

She looked down at the books they managed to rumage through which weren't a lot.

"But we have so much to do."

"Completely empty." Harry used as much of his persuasive power as possible.

Hermione was torn; she wasn't use to being torn away from her studies and especially for this reason.

"Ok lets go." She decided.

To everyone they probably looked like to school kids running for some candy. Both giggled and laughed the whole while there, not being as conspicuous as they were supposed to which Harry liked a lot. They ran down and down corridore after hall till they were stopped in their tracks.

"Harry." Said Ron who had perposly submerged from the corner in front of them.

"Ron?" Harry said in disbeleif but then realized his tone "Ron." He siad more cooly.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." The sincerness in his voices was undeiably fake. It didn't take long to convince Harry and Hermione he was up to something but what confused them was they he actually seemed trully happy.

"Do you need something Ron?" Said Hermione with the same dibeleif. They hadn't talked to one another since last Monday.

"No I just wanted to say that you are needed back at the common room."

"Why?"

"No reason." And he walked away.

"That was odd." Siad Harry. "Come on." He tugged her toward the tower.

"Wait we have to go to the common room."

"He was just saying that to not let us go to to the wing, he obviously knew where we're going."

"I don't think so; I mean I just found out about it. For him to know would mean he was _in_ the library."

"So you'd rather go to the Griffyndor Tower where there is a possibility that nothing is waitng for us than go to our tower where you know exactly what will happen."

"Well…"

"Lets go." he didn't wait for her to answer.

"Oh and I forgot to mention." Said a voice from behind.

'There is no way he hadn''t been listening to us.' Thought Harry and he was right. Ron was only a couple of feet away from them where he should have been long gone by now.

"If you do not go I promise there will be in trouble which between the tree of us I know you cannot aford. I would go if I were you." Then he really did leave.

"He was listening to us wasn't he?"

"That doesn't matter Harry I don't want to risk getting expelled, let's just go to the common room, the tower can wait." She pulled him the opposite direction.

"I really hate Ron you know." Said Harry ruefully.

"No you don't."

The Gryffindor Tower was more crowded then usual.

'Maybe there is something going on' Harry pondared but then after waiting 5 minutes of nothing happening he began to think not so friendly thoughts of Ron.

"You happy."

"I don't get it. He sounded like he meant it." Then something caught her attention. Her face went sour.

"What?"

"You're right we should have gone to the wing let's go."

"Ok?" Harry was very cconfused.

"Harry!" he heard Ginny yell from afar. She walked over with enough enthusiasm to lift the room then did something that shocked everybody there.

She kissed him. It was nothing like the dainty kiss they had before it was passionate. Everyone stared. It was a good 3 seconds in when Harry woke from his surprise. He pushed away but that didn't lowere her spirits.

"I heard you like me." Said Ginny with no trace of hummor.

"Um…what." Harry didn't know what to say.

"You like me, its ok I like you to." She went for another kiss but Harry dodged it. This time she notcied.

"You do like me right?" Her face was retuning to the same heart breaking, puppy dog look she had at the burrow. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes I do but only as--." Harry was planing to say "as a friend" but she cut him short. Ginny went for another kiss but this time she didn't miss.

"Ginny I need to tell you--."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" She wasn't playing fair.

"Will you go out with me silly?" She was having a good time. Harry wandared if someone had slipped her something in her goblet. Everyone just continued looking bemused by what they saw.

"Ginny I--."

"I accept."

"What!" and she went in for a hug. There was clapping from behind the crowd and soon the rest followed.

"Aaw don't you two make an addorable couple." Said Ron coming through the crowd. Ginny had her arm around Harry's shoulders slyly pushing Hermione aside to stand by Harry.

"What did you do?"Said Harry though his teeth. He had never felt so angry.

"Why so mad? You should be thanking me lad. I'm the one that tipped her off, told her. Told you, you should have told her."

"You stay back." Harry was shaking with furry.

"What you should just _calm_ down." Ron smirked and moved to Hermione.

"So it looks like it's just you and me."

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, took Harry by the arm, ran out the room and down the stairs. She would have kept going, she could have but she didn't. Right at the bottom of the stairs she stopped, bent over and started to cry.

"Hermione." He starightened her up and took her in his arms. She layed her haed on his shoulder and soaked his shirt. Again no words were converersed for whenever there was a happy or sad moment between them both knew talking wouldn't be needed. They eventually sat down on the stairs as Hermione's tears subsideded.

"You can still like him, I mean…" Harry didn't care how much he hated Ron. If she cared about him this much there would be nothing he would do to make her better.

"No I'm done with him, I can't, I just can't." He held her to prvent the tears from flowing again.

"Shh I'm here you don't have to be sad." He wanted so much for her to be happy again.

"What do you mean I don't have to be sad? I should have seen this coming. Ron has always been the selfish type but I've just accepted it till now." Before Harry's own eyes he saw her depression turn to pure hate stong enough to match his own.

"I don't care what trouble we'l be in tomorrrow. All I care about is that to no means will I ever be friends with _him_."

Just as her sadness, Harry didn't like her hatred.

"I'll brake up with ginny if that helps." He couldn't believe he just said that.

"No you'll stay with her."

"What?" he was completely dumbfounded.

"You're going to ride the relationship out. Make her believe you trully love her then just as you've got her all sweetened up, tell her how it was all a sham then we both will go to Ron and tell him what we did. Him being a brother, naturaly he will be upset."

Harry listened. It was a cruel plan, exactly what Ron deserved but not Ginny.

"But Hermione, Ginny didn't do anything."

"Whoes side are you on Harry?"

"Yours."

"Then it's settled?" Harry's hands were tied. He didn't want to upset Ginny no more than he wanted to make Hermione mad. There were so many holes in the plan it was undiabolical but when Harry looked at Hermione's face and saw bissiness he knew it was no time to diagree.

"Sure." He finally answered.

"Great." She went back up the stairs to the tower.

"Where are you going?"

"Putting the plan into action." Harry didn't like the sound of that.


	11. A Dudley Halloween

**Hey guys just for you this will be the Halloween special. Something much unexpected will happen but it will be down right hilarious. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 11

A Dudley's Halloween

"Sorry for that everyone." announced Hermione as soon as she stepped through the portrait once more. Ginny looked up from Ron's arms with puffy eyes. She had been crying as well. "I don't know what came over me but I must say that I am as tired as I don't know what. Goodnight." and she went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory with only a wink to Harry.

"What is her problem." said Ginny ruefully. Harry didn't like what he was about to say nor did he like the plan Hermione created but he had no choice.

"Oh her, she just happened to suddenly remember something she wanted to tell me. It wasn't something great so that's why she was upset."

"Then why did she yell at Ron."

"Yeah why did she yell at me?" Ron said tauntingly but confused.

"It was just an after effect of what she's going through. Like you know how you say things you don't mean when you're angry? It was like that." Harry started wandering when he had become such a great liar.

"Oh." Ginny said getting up. "So that means you do like me then." Harry looked around. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

'Leave it up to Ron to make it somewhere public.' Harry thought angrily.

"Yes." Ginny's face perked up with light at his answer. She ran over to him and gave him a crushing bear hug followed by a sloppy kiss.

"I knew you did." she smiled.

"Yes, yes so the princess got her prince, Juliet got her Romeo. But I must warm Romeo that if he were trying anything, thinking of any plans to hurt Juliet that the fight between Tybult and him would turn out quite different." Ron said warningly. His eyes went through Harry with so much contempt Harry almost thought he knew the plan.

"Don't worry big brother I know he'll take care of me, wouln't you Harry?" He could only shake his head.

"Good so don't worry about me." And she pulled him out the portrait and down the stairs Harry knew soon he would have to climb again.

"Where are we going?" he said once they got to the bottom.

"Somewhere alone." Harry became scared. Alone time was not part of the plan.

"What do you mean alone? Like alone, alone?"

"Oh calm down you're acting as though I'm about to murder you. Look you're sweating." So he was. Harry reached up to feel the beads of sweat down his neck. She was making him nervous in a bad way. That was when he knew he had to escape.

"Up here Harry."

'Great the northwest wing.' Harry thought then he came up with something.

"Hey can we hang on a second I have to use the bathroom." said Harry. Ginny looked impatient but agreed. Then _Harry_ ran. He went down the stairs, down the hall and eventually left the castle. He was about to stop but then he didn't think he was far away enough and kept running. He ran and ran till he reached the Quidditch stadium.

It felt odd to Harry, being in the arena alone. The bleaches that were normally filled with screaming fans were empty. The field that was normally filled with Quidditch players was nothing but shadows. He was completely alone or so he thought.

There was a hand on his shoulder from behind and he panicked. He swung around with his wand at the ready only to see Hermione at the tip of it.

"Woa, I surrender." She held her hands up in joking.

"Sorry I thought you were something bad."

"I can see that." she said eyeing then wand.

"How did you get here?"

"I used my time turner necklace to get my way out. No one knows I'm here."

"Same but how did you know I'd be here."

"I didn't I just wanted be somewhere…"

"…alone."

"Yeah, I guess I felt too crowded; always having people watching you, talking about you. I don't know how celebrities do it." They went over to sit on one of the bottom bleachers. It was a still night, calm.

Harry thought about how Hermione felt and the negativities that all went with them going out. He had to end it.

"Hermione--."

"Don't Harry I know what you're about to say and there is nothing, I repeat nothing that will break us up ok?"

"Alright but promise me something."

"What?"

"Whenever things are going to hastily for you or you feel you have no way out tell me. I don't want to be the cause of your misery."

"Harry nothing will--."

"Just promise me ok." she looked at him hard then softened.

"Fine." They sat in silence this seriousness was not what Harry wanted.

"You know we did never get to use that wing." She smiled.

"You're right. Do you want to see if it's empty?"

"I know it isn't because that's where I left Ginny." Hermione looked at him disbelief then started laughing.

"Then where do we go?"

"Well we have this whole stadium to ourselves do you think that's enough?"

"Yes it is but out in the open, really?"

"Come on chicken."

"Chicken, I'll show you chicken." And she fell on him and started kissing. Harry didn't even realize how long they had been snogging but that was the least of his worries.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next couple of months were almost perfect bliss for Harry. Almost was the capital word. He still had his sham of a relationship with Ginny and Ron and he still weren't friends. On top of that because they hadn't resolved their issues by that Monday, Dumbledore had given them detention twice a week along with wiping up horse poo by the horses they used in transfiguration class. The only good thing was that Harry and Hermione were still very much strong. When ever he could get away from Ginny without causing suspicion, Quidditch practice which had started recently, and Harry's resentful meetings with Dumbledore he was with Hermione snogging. Before, like I mentioned, they would go in corners and towers. Now it was whenever they could. Once it was even in the library. Several times they had to pump the brakes before going to far. At that time they would only laugh but not Ron. He grew more and more sour by the minute till now you barely saw him smile but that didn't concern them anymore. Yes, things were going great for Harry till Halloween which was today.

"Happy Halloween everybody." said a perky Hermione. Since Harry and Hermione's relationship at excelled, her mood was brighter than every. Harry had trouble trying not to laugh and so did everyone else. Everyday they became more and more public. Everyone basically knew though they hadn't told anyone directly.

"Happy Halloween Hermione." he smiled back, she returned it.

"Have you heard?" said Seamus sitting down.

"No what?" asked Neville.

"That Dumbledore's doing something different this year and he's announcing it during this very breakfast."

"What could it be?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows." Harry wandered what it could be put didn't have to for very long.

"Good morning my young students, I hope you are having a great Halloween so far. If you aren't then you certainly will." the room went into whispers. "As I see some of you have already heard but never the less it will be a miraculous morning. You see we thought that you spend way to much time away from your family. You only get to see them during Christmas and Spring Break which is hardly enough. Therefore we have decided to bring some family mates…today."

The doors opened as tons of wizarding and muggle parents came walking in. The students got up and ran to claim the ones that were theirs. Hermione, Neville, and Seamus, and Luna were among them but Harry stayed. He doubted the Dursleys would come here.

Minutes went by with teary eyes and "I've missed you so much" speeches that the crowd started to evaporates as people took their parents on a tour of the school. Soon only a bunch was left in the dining hall.

"Mom this is Harry." Hermione pointed to him.

"Hi." he waved. She looked at him critically. Obviously she must have told her about him which made Harry uneasy as Hermione's father came by.

"Where is your family." her father asked. He must have wanted a 'parent to parent' talk. Harry was actually glad at the moment he didn't have any.

"I don't think they will be coming."

"Why?"

"My Aunt and Uncle don't like me very much."

"Oh why not? If what Hermione has told me to be true then it's not possible for them to not like you."

"Yeah well, I guess they're one of the many ones that don't."

"Many?" Hermione gave Harry a look to shut up. He was about to obey when the door opened up once more and Vernon and Petunia stepped through. Harry was about to faint.

"Oh God." Harry said. Hermione was about to ask what was wrong but then followed his gaze and forgot what she was going to say.

"Is that your family?" asked Hermione's father. "Well then that's invite them over."

"No dad, no." it was too late. He had called them over and their way they came.

Harry almost about forgot his shock as he saw their faces. They were pale as their eyes were distant liked they were seeing far away.

"Hello my name is…" Hermione's father stared at the Dursleys.

'Poor Dursleys.' Harry thought. 'He must think they're possessed.'

"Is everything alright?" her mom asked.

"Oh yes it's just such a different environment." Aunt Petunia said quite embarrassed. She wasn't the only one.

"Why are you here?" Harry was worried Hermione's parents would think badly of im because of the.

"Trust us we wouldn't be here if we knew."

"What are you talking about? Where is Dudley?" Harry wished he hadn't asked. At that moment Dudley came in wearing an Edward Cullen Halloween costume. Hermione surpassed a giggle. With Hermione being a muggle born and Harry living with the Dursleys they both knew how hilarious this was.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Hermione?"

"Sorry mom."

Dudley walked up even paler than his parents. Harry had to admit it fit his costume well.

"What kind of sick place is this?" Dudley asked.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry. Dudley slid to Harry side and not-so-whispered,

"The painting, they move and _talk_." A laughing shriek escaped Hermione's mouth put she pulled it back in as her parents gave her a warning look.

"I know Dudley, I know." Harry gently pushed him toward his Aunt and Uncle not wanting to claim him.

"You see what this school as done to my boy?" said Vernon. "Do you see?"

'Yes I have but no one said you had to come, especially in costume." Harry looked at Dudley. He had the wig and everything.

"Oh my, is hat glitter." said Hermione to Dudley. She was having fun.

"It's part of my costume."

"Well it's a very good one." Hermione was being nice. With Dudley's weight he looked like Edward Cullen who had too many Bambis'.

"So shall we give you guys a tour." said Hermione with a smirk in her eye.

"I'd rather walk on burning coal." said Vernon.

"Did I mention the fast we go through the tour the fast you can leave."

"No you didn't, come, let's get the move on.".

Harry and Hermione stayed in the front, leading the group. The held hand the whole time which already got The Dursleys to think they were dating which only left them befuddled since they didn't think anyone could possibly like Harry. As for Hermione's parents it only unsettled them.

"This is the fat lady." said Harry.

"Harry that's offensive." said Petunia.

"No that's what she's called." said Hermione. "Friendship." was the password. They still seemed to be centered on Harry's problems.

"Come in." said the fat lady. Dudley hid behind Petunia when she spoke. Harry and Hermione snickered.

"This is the common room. Over here is the girl's dormitory and to the left the boys. Ok to the Quidditch pit." Harry was moving as quick as possible to get the Dursleys out.

"Harry my parents want to look around." And so they were. Harry wished he could hurry them up but he knew that would make Hermione mad.

"I'll just wait outside." said Harry.

"So will we" said Petunia.

Harry walked out the portrait with his so called family. Vernon was eyeing him.

"What?"

"I see that somebody has been keeping secrets." Harry instantly knew what he meant.

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"Yes you do."

"How so?"

"We are your guardians that how so."

"What if I don't want you to know everything?"

"Then we will send you straight to the orphanage."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let you."

"Dumbledore who cares, I do what I want to do not what some cracked up prune tells me to do."

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"We're done" said Hermione leaving the room.

"Your culture is quite fascinating." said Hermione's dad. He reminded Harry of Ron's dad just the other way around.

"Thank you." Harry said. "And _now_ to the Quidditch pit."

"Hermione told me you're the captain."

"I am."

"You are" said Dudley. "But how could you be the captain of anything?"

"Believe it or not he is a great seeker." said Hermione defensively.

"He's a great what?"

"Never mind." said Hermione warily. Harry smiled.

They walked with only a couple of words to the Quidditch grounds. When they got there Harry expected them to gasp but only came up with a confused face.

"So what exactly is Quidditch?" said Vernon.

"It's a game of course."

"Harry I think you should show them." said Hermione when the Dursleys looked as though no comprehension would ever come across their face.

"Can't, not aloud." Just then Malfoy and his parents came walking along.

"Look father, you would think the gamekeeper would pick up the trash."

"Shut up Malfoy or I'll have to rearrange your nose again." said Hermione.

"What is she talking about?" said Malfoy's father.

"Oh nothing." said Draco, deeply wanting to avoid this conversation with his dad around. Hermione went smug.

"Who is this, some gender confused, bad haired sick kid?" said Draco to Dudley. Harry smirked knowing what it really was.

"Don't you talk to my son that way." said Vernon.

"Woa easy now." said Luciuss, pointing his staff at Vernon's chest. "Trust me you don't want to be doing anything rash toward my son." he sneered then looked at Harry. "Finally I understand why you act the way you do. With guardians looks these no wander you've turned out a barbarian."

"Don't you dare--." started Hermione.

"And to have girls fending for you what a shame."

"Hermione's more a man then you'll ever be."

"Why you--."

"Stop." said Hermione's dad.

"I don't know who you are but if that's how you talk to children then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Tell _me_ to leave. You're nothin but a muggle, a disgrace to the wizard world. I tell you to leave."

"I'm afraid the time as come to part my friends." said Dumbledore out of no where. Harry wandered if he had been following them.

"Yes the time has come." said Luciuss looking at Harry's lot with disgust. "Come we are going now." Draco hesitated to give Harry an evil look.

"I said Come!" Draco went to follow his father. Dumbledore left as well.

"What's the point of him coming if he's just going to leave just the same." said Hermione.

"I don't know, that was odd."

"Very, come on Harry lets get back to the castle." He aloud her to guide him back to Hogwarts. All the while Harry's head was swimming with thoughts because never before had he noticed Dumbledore's hand.


	12. Jealousy and Betrayal

**Hey so now it's getting serious. The love quadruple is going to get complicated (just a warning =D) Also how long would you like to have this story? On my last story it ended at 15 but I think I should go longer. Do **_**please**_** give me a chapter number and I will think about it.**

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 12

Jealousy and Betrayal

It started on Thanksgiving weekend. Holidays were not going great for Harry. Things were going okay excluding the memory Harry was assigned by Dumbledore to get from Slughorn. He had gotten use to how his life was going, almost like a routine. First he's wake up, eat breakfast with Ginny and Hermione… which was always awkward but he soon got over it. Then he'd go to his classes. That worked out fine since Ginny couldn't be in any of them. Then at lunch Harry would sneak to the library to be with Hermione. At dinner Ginny would be at study hall so he could be with Hermione. Afterward he would go to have his meeting with Dumbledore but only if it was time. If he wasn't then he would go with Hermione some where. He never intended for things to change.

It was there in the Gryffindor common room that Ginny came by. She looked at him and he smiled back. It wasn't forced since he actually started not minding Ginny's presence which bothered both him and Hermione who had noticed.

"Hi." she said simply. To Harry she seemed almost uneasy standing there.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing." He could tell she was lying.

"Ginny you don't have to hide anything from me." she stood stiff behind the couch eyeing the door like she wanted to run. This made Harry anxious.

"Ginny?"

"I was just thinking that, I don't know…" she twiddled her thumbs. "…that you spend more time with Hermione than me."

Harry knew the plan wasn't going to work. She had seen straight through and now she was standing right in front of him about to cry.

"Ginny don't please." it was too late. Fat tears streamed down her face to no end. She turned her head away. Harry got up to hold her.

"Don't, I mean I know it seems like I don't care but I do." As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. What would Hermione say if she heard that?

"You do?" She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes so much Harry had to laugh.

"What?" she was offended.

"Nothing, its just you look so heart broken." he snickered. Ginny gave him mean glare but only indeed up laughing to.

"Hmm see this is what I've been wanting." Harry took the time to look at the situation. He held her tenderly as she laid her head upon his shoulder. This was not part of the plan. But Harry then wandered if he could keep a plan. He had to stop this but he didn't have to. Ginny gave an eyeing look at Dean as he and Hermione came walking in.

"Hey Dean." Ginny said flirting but caught herself and settled.

'Oh that's great.' Harry thought. Hermione sopped herself from giggling.

"Hi Ginny." said Dean with the same notion. This burned Harry. Ginny was supposed to be his. Then he remembered Hermione was but he still didn't want guys around her.

"So what are you doing Ginny?" asked Dean.

"Nothing." That hurt Harry. To him that certainly wasn't "nothing".

"What were you two doing." she said looking at Hermione scornfully. Harry wanted to know the answer as well.

"Dean walked me back from the library." said Hermione.

"Oh how nice." said Harry not really meaning it. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

Ginny and Dean continued to stare. Harry had enough.

"Here Ginny don't you have tons of homework." he said pushing Ginny away. Hermione was starting to get mad.

"No Harry, Dean and Ginny are just friends and want to talk. Don't you Ginny?" Ginny shook her head. "See?" Hermione walked off toward the girl's tower but Harry wasn't done.

"Where are you going?" Harry said in a not-exactly-boyfriend-friendly-tone. "I though _you_ wanted to get better aquatinted with Dean."

"You did?" said Ginny ready to fight. That would have bothered Harry more but he was to busy with Hermione.

"Are you serious Harry." she gave him a face to go along with her response. "I think Ginny would be better fit." she said nicely, not wanting to say what she really wanted to say in front of Dean and Ginny. Harry was secretly glad that she hadn't liked Dean. He hoped Ginny would have been the same.

Hermione started back up the stairs.

"Wait stop." said Harry.

"Come on Harry let the woman go." said Dean, way closer to Ginny than Harry would have liked.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that the wing will be open at 2. That's all." Harry didn't want the rest to one what he was taking about so he said it in code.

"Oh so you think it will be that easy huh?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny finally taking interest away from Dean. "You don't mean one of the snogging towers do you?"

"Oh uh..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Yes he does. He was saying that he wants to go snogging with you in the wing at 2." Harry wished she'd shut up.

"Oh really." Ginny blushed. The color was so beautiful he almost hadn't mind. "Well that's in 10 minutes Harry do you want to go?" she had forgotten all about Dean who stood out of place by the door.

"Ginny--."

"Well of course he does." Hermione interrupted. Harry could see she was mad. All week she had noticed Harry growing on Ginny more and more. She didn't like sharing him especially with her but she knew this bothered Harry.

"Good, come on." she was all too eager to get going. She pulled him at the door in enough time for Harry to see Hermione's smug smile turn into a frown.

"Slow down." said Harry as they sped through the halls. They were certainly making a spectacle.

"I'm not going fast you're just going to slow." When they made it Ginny shut the door and pushed Harry against the wall.

"Woa, Woa now. Stop." Harry pushed her off.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Snogging." he said to make she knew what just snogging meant.

"I know silly." and she went at him again. She started kissing him in any place she could that Harry was trying to block. This was extremely awkward for Harry. She tried to nibble at his ear but Harry kept moving his head.

"Stop moving."

"No."

"Let's play." and she pushed Harry toward the floor. This had gone too far.

"Ginny, Ginny I can't, I have to uh…"

"You're not getting away from me this time. Not in a million years."

"Ginny." and she shushed him with a sloppy kiss. Then there was a buzzing noise. There seems to be a red light blinking on and off in the tower.

'What's happening?"

"I don't know but I think we need to get out."

'Saved by the bell' Harry thought.

The got up and ran down the stairs. Ginny mad it all the way down but Harry didn't.

"That was fun and infuriating to watch." said Hermione who had hold of Harry's shirt.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could do it. Just stay back and let you get what you wanted but it got to me so I had to stop It." then she smiled. "Looks like I stopped you in time."

"So wait, you cased that beacon?"

"It was a charm. It only went off in that tower."

"Ah genius."

"I try." they kissed.

"Let's not fight again, swear?"

"Swear but I have to know something first."

"What?" asked Harry warily.

"You do like Ginny don't you." Harry didn't answer. Hermione sighed.

"I guess I knew that."

"Do you like Ron?" Hermione looked at him.

"I guess _I_ knew that." said Harry.

"Why are we so complicated?" he hugged her tight. _This_ felt right.

"Because we're teenagers that our hormones are going out of control." Harry snickered.

"So that plan I made. You're not going to be doing that are you?"

Harry thought about that.

"She likes Dean so if I dumped her she would have someone. That's good?"

"So that's a yes." Hermione said. They stood in the hallway for a while till Harry realized that the wing was still open.

"You know about that tower up there…"

"Done." and Hermione was tugging him up the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry was back in the common room with Hermione, fixing his hair.

"You play rough." said Harry having trouble getting his hair to stay down. Hermione blushed and walked over to him.

"You know there is no reason to fix it when it's going to get messed up again."

"Now?"

"No ones here." Harry looked around. They were alone. Before he could say okay she was kissing him and he was kissing her back till they were in a tight embrace. That was when Ron came in.

He looked at them. They stared back scared what he would do. They watched as his face turned to red, to blue, to purple. Harry wanted to get away fast.

"Ron don't do anything rash."

"See we stopped."" Hermione chimed in. Ron blindly started waling toward Harry.

"Ron stop you're scaring me." said Hermione but all Ron could see what Harry's face."

"You know I was stupid to ever become your friend." Ron said menacingly. Harry had never seen him _this_ angry.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't think I do. I'll show you." He took a jerked step forward but Hermione was already in between both of them. Just then people stated filing in as if on cue.

"Ron I'm warning you." said Hermione.

"Defending for your boyfriend? Why doesn't he defend himself?"

"Ron?!" More people came in but no one tried to help.

"You know he's not as good as you think."

"Shut up." Harry didn't know what he was about to say but whatever dirt Ron could pull on him he knew Hermione wouldn't like.  
"What are you talking about Ron?"

"I'm saying that Harry once made a deal with me."

'Oh no, anything but that.' Harry panicked. Ron saw the terror on his face and was very satisfied.

'What deal?"

"It's nothing." Harry pleaded in his eyes not to tell.

"When we were at the Burrow Harry and I made a deal. A deal that said I could have you and he could have Ginny. That's how we were friends again for that good little bit." Harry looked at Hermione. Her face told him that she was in denial but he knew that wouldn't last long.

'That's not true Harry tell me that's not true." Harry couldn't lie. He shook his head solemnly. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She was no longer worried about Harry and Ron's rumble. Ron took that chance to fight."

First he sent out a charming spell. Harry felt his insides being squeezed. It was an unpleasant feeling.

"_Expelliarmus._" Harry sent back. It hit Ro's arm and flung it back. He made a wincing sound when Harry heard a rip.

"You, you sprained my arm."

"Sorry Ron I didn't mean it." but he didn't care for long.

"_Impedimenta_." he casted with his good arm. The jinx barley hit Harry. The fight continued on and on with stunning and jinxing spells being thrown. In the end Harry had a bloody nose and Ron a torn ligament. They only stopped because Dumbledore had come to stop them.  
"This is no place fore fighting." he said, pulling them off each other. "You are already in trouble I didn't think you'd want to be in more; Ms. Granger what it the matter?" Hermione looked ghostly, Harry felt sick. Hermione looked up at Harry walked over to Harry and slapped him then walked away. She hit him hard leaving a red mark where here hand was. Ron just laughed.

Harry felt hollow. He knew it would take a lot for Hermione t forget this. Ron continued smirking. He thought he had won but Harry was determined from then on to prove him wrong. Dumbledore hit them with more detention, sent the students away them left. Harry went on to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Thanksgiving was here and Harry felt like crap. They were in the dining hall eating their meal. Harry sat with, Neville and Luna, Ron with Seamus and Hermione (to Harry's demise) Dean. He knew she only did it to make Harry jealous but it still bugged him since some days he wasn't sure if she was throwing the flirty tips with Dean to him or Ron. That bothered him more. Never had they bee so separated and it was all Harry's fault. He had ruined their friend ship with his selfishness.

"Don't be so down." said Neville. He had been trying to cheer him up.

"How can I be when I and Hermione are pretty much broken up. Ron who was my best fiend hates me and Ginny and Hermione are using Dean to make me jealous."

"Ginny?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, Ron told her everything. She almost hates me just as much as Ron."

"Tough break."

"Tell me about it." Harry looked at Hermione. He again caught her staring at him but not with longing but with hurt. She had hurt him badly. There had been rumors that she would cry randomly in her other classes. He died a little every time he heard something like that. Then she perked up, took her hand and pushed Dean's hair back as sleek as possible. It would have bothered him if he hadn't realized how hard she was trying. She saw him smiling at her and almost smile back but caught herself and turned away.

He then looked at Ginny who was chatting with her friends. When she caught him staring at her, she gave no hesitation in showing dislike. Harry sighed. Things had not gone to how he had planned.

Ron was staring at Harry to. He was forming a plan in his head. An evil one almost worthy of Malfoy but he had to get back at him one way or another.

Dumbledore was also looking but with sorrow. He knew how hard of a life Harry had at Hogwarts and he had depended on his friends to keep him happy and now they were doing the opposite of that.

Things didn't go right for Harry. At least not for a while.


	13. Deception

_**READ:**_** You can Beta this chapter and any other chapter** **you wish**. **So there was your holler. Also I'm new to this so I need help. You know where you first put up your chapter on , before you add it to your story. Well the first chapter is going to expire in about 2 weeks. How do I keep it up? If you could please pm me or put it in the review I would be really grateful. OK so I'm going to **_**try**_** to put a couple of curve balls in this so try to keep up. ;-)**

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 13

Deception

A thin blue light swirled around Harry's head. The feeling of it made him happy and awake. It was a spell Hermione had put in Harry's bed to wake him up on time. Looking at it made Harry instantly sad; reminding him of her. He had screwed things up pretty bad. Often he tried to fix things but it always indeed up in disaster. For example yesterday he had sent Hermione a bouquet of flowers along with a romantic letter but it was only said she threw it away at the sight of it. As for Ron several times he tried to talk to him but he would just ignore him. Then he thought if he reconciled with Ginny it would work better but that earned him another slap across the face.

Harry stood to sit on his bed. The light was still swarming about him for it wouldn't go till he was completely out of bed. Harry didn't mind. Though it made him sad it was a beautiful light. He looked around the cabin. All the boys had gone to breakfast already. Harry was in no rush to attend.

On the stand by his bed was half a glass of Felix Felicis. He used it before to capture Slughorn's true memory. Harry wandered if he could use it now but decided there would be a better time. Dumbledore and Harry's meetings had grown more and more awkward since it was obvious Dumbledore was extremely unhappy with Harry. He had found out what Horcruxes were but he almost wished he hadn't.

'Why would anyone want to split their soul?' Harry thought disgusted. He knew Voldemort was a sick guy but that was even low for him.

The light started beaming red. That meant he was about to be late. Harry got up and went to the boy's closet. It was divided on students. Harry's section was at the far end. With one heavy sigh he got dressed and headed out.

There was no time to go to breakfast so he went straight to his first class, potions. When he got there only a few people sat at their seats; Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Ron.

'Why can't I ever get a break? I know I've done some terrible things but come on.' Harry was growing wary.

"Watch it chum." said Ron as he walked past him with his leg out to trip Harry.

"Very mature." said Harry.

"I know right." said Ron arrogantly. His mood improved drastically since Harry and Hermione broke up.

"You can sit by me Harry." said Luna from the back as she noticed Harry was having a hard time knowing where to sit.

"Aaw, it looks like you've got a new girlfriend." said Ron. Seamus and Dean snickered. Harry did a double take. Why was Ron being friends with Dean if Hermione was using him to make him jealous just as much as Dean with Harry?

'Or maybe she isn't using Dean against Ron.' Harry thought. If that were true that would mean that she liked him more than Ron. That thought made him smile.

He went to sit next to Luna. She beamed at him. Harry smiled back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione look back with dismay.

'Could she really believe I would like her? Though if she did, I could use it as revenge.' Harry took Luna's hand with a devious smile. Luna was confused but accepted it. Neville looked over with contempt. Harry had forgotten about him.

"You know Luna; I never realized how pretty your hair is in the sunlight." Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't fall for it but was surprised when she did. Hermione turned back in her seat with a troublesome look. This was getting really messy.

Soon students came followed by Slughorn.

"Today we will be making a love potion." there were mummers among the girls. Harry leaned in, "Turn to page 134 in your book and you will see the recipe. Whoever can completely it to its entirety first will get to keep their potion."

Harry could see flaws in this competition. Even if everyone didn't finish they could always finish it somewhere else.

Everyone began in a hustle. Like with the Felix Felicis, books, cauldrons, and ingredients were flying all over the place. Harry opened his book. As usual there were tiny scribbled and corrections to the recipe. Harry went along with them till he noticed one part that was not tied to any of the potions. It read,

_Sectrumsempra. _

'What could that mean?' Harry thought. He looked up to see Ron looking back at him. The evil in his eyes for an instant reminded him of Voldemort. Harry had hurt him bad.

He continued on with the love potion till it turned into a lush, heart red. Slughorn came by, gave a toothy grin, and announced,

"Once again we have our winner." Everyone moaned. Half the class didn't even bother to tune back to see who it was. Hermione did though and her face showed more frustration than anything he had ever seen.

"Is that anyway to congratulate a fellow class member." There were three claps. Slughorn didn't press it farther. The bell rang.

Before Slughorn could say his normal "Well it seems we have come to an end" speech, the class was heading out the door including Harry. He gathered up his potion and books and followed Hermione out the door.

"Hermione, HERMIONE, _wait_." He caught up with her.

"Leave me alone Harry." she sniffed.

"At least give me a chance to say sorry."

"It's to late." she walked up but Harry caught her arm.

"I'm not going to let you go. What ever happened to we will not let _anything _break us up, huh?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Tears started to fall.

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry." she choked out then sped walked ahead.

Second period was depressing. He sat watching Hermione hold back tears from behind the whole time. It made him ache inside. Harry could hardly pay attention to McGonagall teaching how to turn reptiles into mammals which caused him to fail the pop quiz. When the bell rang he let Hermione leave in peace. He didn't want to cause anymore pain.

Lunch dragged but that was nothing new. He sat with Luna and Neville. Neville was more cross than normal after what happened in potions but Harry knew it was no use in apologizing since he would have to do it again some time.

Harry looked at Hermione from afar. She sat next to Dean but that was only because there were no more seats by the time she got to lunch. Harry guessed she had been in the bathroom crying. Hermione caught his. They looked at each other for a while. Then something that had to get out, something he hadn't said since that time in the library. With out further thought he mouthed the words,

"I love you." Hermione stiffened, not expecting this. She was definitely surprised. Her eyes took a glassed tone. Then what happened next would haunt Harry forever. She turned around to Dean. Took his head in her hands and kissed him in front of everyone. The kiss lasted for several seconds. Ron's mouth went ajar in shock, Harry absentmindedly stood up.

When Hermione broke away she looked up at Harry. He had no idea what his face showed but everyone quieted. He walked to where Hermione sat and stood to stare at her. Once again tears flowed but from Harry's as well. There were no words he could say to her, no possible way he could explain anything into making sense. People stared at him curious and sympathetic. Ron, for once looked somber for Harry. After almost a minute his eyes drooped and he walked out the great hall. Right before he had, Hermione stood about to say something but was too chocked to utter a word.

As soon as he left, he ran. He ran and ran out to where he had heard was his parents secret tree. A great big oak it was. Since it was 2 weeks before Christmas almost all the leaves at fallen. It looked barren and empty like him. He sat at the base, curved his knees and put his head between him and cried shamefully.

The air was cold but he couldn't feel it. From the entrance he could see people heading on to their 3 period but they could have been no one there. He just sat there and wallowed.

"Harry." said a soft voice.

"I'm going to my class but I just want to apologize before I do." it was Hermione.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Don't be that way."

"I can be anyway I want to be."

Hermione was about to argue but wanted to keep it fight free.

"I kissed Dean because I panicked."

"Panicked." Harry said dubious.

"Yes panicked. When you said I love you I thought I would loose my control and come back to you without a thought. I didn't want that so I did what I could."

"You didn't want that?" Harry looked up for the first time. What Hermione saw took her back and she couldn't look.

"No Harry. I'm not property. I can't be made a deal with. Whether you think that's silly or not it hurt me; especially since I trusted you."

"So there is no hope for us then. I love you but you have fallen out of love with me. That's the way it is." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"How dare you." Harry was startled by this response.

"What?"

"How dare you think for one minute that I don't love you." she was angry. "Everywhere I go; everything I see is nothing but you. I cry at least 5 times a day thinking of you. How. Dare. You." She broke it in every word.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." She was about to go on a rampage but calmed herself.

"I have to get to class."

"Wait Hermione."

She turned to him with an agonizing look.

"I'm sorry Harry but we can never be." and she left. Harry leaned back into the tree. It was dark, hours later, when he decided to go himself.

* * *

It was painful to get out of bed, to get dressed, to make it down the stairs. It felt as though every waking moment took more effort then it did before. A gaping, hollow, dark hole was forming in Harry's chest that had nothing to do with a sickness. He wanted nothing but to go to his classes in a numbing daze but today was Saturday and there was no school.

Harry was walking aimlessly through the hall. Not actually going anywhere but wasting time.

"Hey Harry did you here." said Neville running up to him.

"Do I want to here?" said Harry in a monotone.

"Well I guess not." said Neville looking away. This made Harry curious.

"Tell me."

"No I better not." Neville wished he hadn't brought it up.

"Just tell me."

'Nothing could be worse then what I was told last night.' Harry thought.

"Well, I don't know, I mean I haven't seen anything myself."

"Neville." Harry had no patience.

"Well it's sorta been said that…Hermione and Dean are dating." Neville winced like Harry was going to explode but Harry was to numb to do anything.

"Really?"

"Really." Neville was confused by his control but seceded that was creepier.

"Well I'm going to go."

"See you Neville." he yelled as he half ran, half walked away.

Harry continued walking in thought.

'I shouldn't be upset she is dating someone else. She made it final that they had no hope together. If anything I should be happy for her. But I'm not. Does that make me a terrible friend?'

Harry turned the corner, to his unfortunate luck, see Hermione. She caught him at once and kissed Dean who was beside her. Everyone looked his way but Harry kept going, not looking at any particular face.

At the end of the hall he saw a figure with bright read hair. Ginny was leaning against the wall looking at Ginny hatefully.

"You like Dean don't you?" She said nothing but he knew the answer.

"It's not fair. First she got you now Dean. Why is she ruining my life?"

"She doesn't mean to."

"And now you're defending her. How can you?"

"Everything that's happened is not her fault, it's mine."

"So it's your fault that Ron hates Hermione."

"What, no he doesn't."

"He used to love her but now with all the deception she is doing he is falling more and more out of love with her."

"Then why does he still hate me?"

"Because you started it." Harry didn't argue. That was fair.

Ginny went on glaring at Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after a while.

"Sure."

"How do you still like her?"

"Like I said, everything is my fault."

"But you didn't cause her to do this." she said pointing ahead at Hermione and Dean who were snogging. "She's breaking so many hearts with her selfishness. How her heart could be filled with so much stone." Ginny wandered.

"She's just doing it to make me jealous."

"Exactly." Ginny looked at Harry. "Why am I still talking to you? You're clearly blinded; it's like talking to a brick wall." she turned to go.

"Don't go." Ginny looked confused. "I could use some company right now." Their heads were close as so where their bodies. For once since that night at the Burrow they were attractively close. They smiled at each other both realizing it. In those moments Harry had actually forgotten about Hermione. From down the hall Hermione was furious.


	14. Ron's Revenge

**Sorry for the delay, busy week. Also can someone **_**please**_** answer my question I proposed in the chapter before? I don't have many days left. So now please read and review. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 14

Ron's Revenge

Harry was being squished with every might of the person before him. He wasn't quite sure how it happened. All he knew was that at first he was minding his own business, completely taken in by Ginny's beauty, when all of a sudden there was a loud crash that made everyone go into a stir.

"What's happening?" asked Ginny frantically. There was another crash. The sound was continuous as it came up the hall. From where Harry stood he could see a huge group of students running from the noise. Harry had no idea what was coming but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Come on." He started pulling Ginny to where everyone else was running. When he got to the hall he looked down. Ginny gasped. All the windows against the walls were busting with no reason at all. Shattered glass was raining down upon the students like rain. Harry could see little cuts on people's heads and hands as they made their way down. Harry looked up to see that the next window to break was right above them.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry exclaimed.

"Agreed." said Ginny and they ran. They bumped into to many people to count but they didn't care, they had to get away.

The whole mass of them kept running wildly. There was barley room to move so it was almost like they were moving as one body; when one person turned, the rest turned and so on.

They couldn't get away. Every time they would get away from one window, the next would burst. Harry's hand was glistening with blood as he shielded himself.

Finally it came to them that the only way to get away was to go outside. They all ran out to the open field exhausted. Most people were all right, some people were hurt badly though Harry could see it happening. His scar burned with an infuriating edge.

'How could it not be over?' he knew that must have been what it meant. He looked around. Everyone had calmed, thinking the worst was over. People were caring for the deeply injured while others rested under the trees. Something told him it was about to get much worse.

"I have to warn them." he panted.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"It's not over."

"What do you mean it's not over?" Ginny was filling with hysteria. "It has to be over." she cried. Normally Harry would have attended to her but now he had bigger needs.

"Listen to me everyone." he yelled. "Listen!" No one paid attention to him. "_Please!_"

There was a whistle among the crowd.

"Hey Harry's trying to say something." said Hermione. Harry looked at her. He only smiled for a brief moment then Harry got to business.

"It's not over."

"How do you know?" someone Harry didn't know said. Harry felt his scar that was still prickling.

"Just trust me I know."

"What should we do?" Harry thought about that. He didn't know what would happen just that something would.

"I don't know." Harry said hesitantly. As he feared people discredited him and went back to what they were doing.

"Wait, no _please_." There was a grinding sound from the castle. Everyone quieted at once.

"What was that?" someone said. Harry looked at the castle. There were still a great number of windows left. Harry hadn't even noticed the breaking had stopped, and then the thought occurred.

"Everyone needs to back up now!" he screamed. They didn't know what was happening but could hear the urgency in Harry's voice. They slowly backed up unsure.

"What's going on?" asked Neville.

"The whole school's going to bust." There was another grinding sound and people started running toward the edge of the field. Harry ran to. It wasn't till he realized Hermione had stayed put. He ran back toward her.

"Hermione we have to go." The grinding was getting louder. She didn't move.

"Hermione!" He looked at her face and what he saw scared him.

"Hermione?" At that moment window after window burst into thousands of pieces. Harry picked up Hermione and ran toward the Wamping Willow for it was too far to go to the edge of the field. He was beating the glass by seconds as he ran; a glistening shower behind him. The burst were a painfully loud noise. Each shook the ground, making it hard to run but he made it. The Willow was far enough from the castle to not be affected by it.

Harry laid Hermione down by its stump. It took Harry a second to realize the tree wasn't attacking them.

"Hermione." he said again. He couldn't make sense of anything; first the windows and now Hermione. Her eyes were hollow and empty, her skin was completely pale, and worse of all she remained stiff and unresponsive like she were unconscious.

"What's happening?" he said as he stroked her cheek. "Please, I don't want your last memory of me tantalized." He sobbed. "I know we've had or problems but I can't loose you now, I just can't." He bent down and rested his head on her knees. All the while she never woke.

* * *

It was dark when he heard mummers. He couldn't here much but with some he could pick out little things. What he gathered was that no one knew what caused it, not even the teachers. For precautions they made them stay outside. Harry was thankful it was one of the warmer nights. Though now it seemed they were letting them back in. Harry strained to hear.

"This is the most peculiar thing I have ever witnessed." someone said.

"What could make such a strange thing occur?"

"You don't suppose dark magic do you?"

"If it were it wouldn't be surprising."

"Will the students be safe?"

"We don't know but for now we're keeping them all in the bigger rooms like the great hall and such. We've already put spells over the entrances."

"What should we tell their parents?"

"The truth but assure them that everything is fine."

"Do you think anyone will believe this story?"

"They should it's true plus I think we have a bit of evidence."

"When will we start mending the windows?"

"Tomorrow morning but for now I need to rest."

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Harry's gone."

"What do you mean Harry's gone?"

"I dunno, I saw him runnin with the rest of us then he just turned around for some reason. I searched for him in the crowd but he's not there."

"Leave it to Potter to cause a dilemma."

"Severas, Harry was probably going back to save someone, such a courageous lad. Thank you Neville."

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know but wherever he is I hope he is safe and knows to come in soon."

"You and I both Albus."

Harry stopped listening. It was too painful for him. He could here the worry in confusion in everyone's voice. His scar stopped prickling a while ago but that didn't change anything. He could feel something different in the air, a change or revolution?

Harry got up and looked up at Hermione. She was still the same before.

"I guess I should take you to the hospital wing." he whispered to her. He took her in his arms and walked her to the castle.

The inside was even a greater mess. Glass was everywhere. Along with it were tattered signs, clothing pieces, and curtains the spread all over the floor. Getting through it was a challenge.

"Nurse Hermione, I think she needs…" he stopped there. He was completely shell shocked by the number of students occupying the beds. He saw people howling over in pain, bleeding on the floor. Harry felt like he was about to throw up.

"Uh another one! Ok I think we can find her room, ah yes this cot will do." said the nurse. He showed Harry to a raggedy, hay filled cot that lay on the floor.

"Sorry but there are no more beds."

"Can't you just use magic to make another one?"

"Yes but that would mean making a bed out of something and right now recourses are limited. So are you going to use it or not." Harry hated not giving her better but decided it would do.

"Wow what's wrong with your hand?" Harry looked at his swollen, bleeding hand.

"It's nothing, help _her_."

"Harry if I don't do something about that hand it can get infected. Here hold it out." Harry stuck out his hand. The nurse poured a green, sparkling liquid over it.

"Ow!" It stung a lot. Everyone looked his way when he scream then looked back.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Harry stood back in amazement as the cuts in his hand healed in seconds.

Glad I did it now." the nurse said smug then looked at Hermione. "What's wrong with her? She is not bleeding."

"That's the thing. It had nothing to do with what just happened."

"Then what's she doing here?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"How long had she been like this?"

"A couple of hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm it looks like she's under a spell."

"A spell? Why, what spell, what does it do?"

"You live with muggles right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know Romeo and Juliet."

"I'm familiar with it." Harry was confused about what Shakespeare had to do with anything.

"Then you know that Juliet was given a drug that numbs her entire system; a drug that imitates death. This spell resembles that."

"Who would do this?"

"It's not difficult. Anyone who happens to stumble upon it with a 3rd year or higher education could do it."

"But why?" Harry could feel anger rising.

"That is not my era of expertise. If you want to know you're going to have to find it out yourself. I'm sorry." with that she left.

Harry stayed at Hermione's cot bent over. Here he thought that maybe after what happened that she might have went into some shock, but no. Some low life, evil monster had done something to her and they were going to pay.

'How did it even happen? I saw her before when she whistled she was just fine. Whoever it was must have been in the crowd.' Harry thought. He felt sorry for the person responsible.

"Harry." someone whispered from behind. He turned around to see Ginny with a furious look on her face.

"Can I talk to you?" she scorned.

"Yes what's wrong?"

"Just go." she pointed to outside the wing.

"Ok?" He reluctantly left Hermione.

He walked silently out the door then stopped.

"Now what do you want?" she slapped him.

"That's twice now, thank you."

"How dare you?"

"What did I do?"

"Don't play games with me Harry."

"I'm not playing games. What did I do?"

"Ron told me that you're responsible."

"Responsible for what?"

"Making the windows break."

"What!" Harry couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know but if it's true I hate you."

"I didn't do it."

"Save it I'm done with you." she started walking off.

"So if you think I did it why haven't you told anyone?" he yelled after her.

"Because Ron's planning to do it for me. He's waiting for you in the common room." she stomped off.

Harry didn't want to leave Hermione but he had to see what was up with Ron. With one last look through the door he set off to the Gryffindor tower.

When he got there Ron was waiting on the love seat.

"Sit down Harry."

"No."

"Oh my, so stubborn."

"You don't really think I did this do you?"

"No of course not but I'm going to frame you for it."

"What!"

"See I have been praying for something big to happen that I could blame you on and I think is what I've been waiting for."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was seething.

"Simple, I'm going to take everything that ever mattered to you away just like you did to me." Ron got up and started circling the furniture. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. "First I was going to start with Hermione. I put the spell on her so I could be her rescuer since I knew the cure. Then she would be all lovey dovey over me and completely forget about you."

"Wait you put the spell on Hermione?" Harry calculated tree steps in between him and Ron, three steps to rip his throat out.

"Yes I did. It hurt at first but I got over it. Once I get through telling you of my plans I'm going to go to the wing and 'save' her. I'm going to tell her I did all the things you did for her. By then I would have framed you so you would already be on the train back to your family…if you're lucky. You might even be thrown in Azkaban. Who knows who cares? Oh by the way I told Ginny you did it so she would hate you."

Harry stood there to angry to move. He had never been this angry to anybody, not even to Voldemort. He continued standing there, only being able to glare.

"Aw is someone upset." Ron said tauntingly.

"You can't frame me; I did not bust those windows."

"I'm sorry say that again."

"I did not bust those windows!" he roared. He was slowly losing his control.

"Thank you." Ron took out his wand. "You see you just gave me your confession."

"What?" Harry said weakly. He felt like his knees were about to give out.

"I have here your words." He swished his wand and appeared, in thin air, the words 'I did not bust those windows' in blue writing. With the flick of his wrist the word 'not' disappeared and the sentence was now 'I bust those windows' in red writing. "All together it's…" and the words disappeared all together and the sound of Harry's voice saying 'I bust those windows' played through out the room.

"Pretty convincing don't you think."

"You wouln't get away with this." Harry stepped toward Ron, centimeters from his face.

"Easy, you don't want to do anything else to get in trouble now trust me." Ron backed away and headed toward the door.

All he said was "Have a good trip home" before he left the room.

**~To be Continued~ **


	15. Vantage Point

_**READ:**_** I am a bit confused. Do I have to send you the chapter for the Beta report, if so how do I do that? Also **_**please**_**, **_**please**_**, **_**please**_** answer my question. How do I keep the chapters up if it's about to expire? My first chapter has 1 day left so if you could tell me ASAP I would deeply appreciate it. I named this chapter vantage point because it will be told from 3 people's point of view. See if you can keep up. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 15

Vantage Point

'I've finally done it.' Ron thought. 'Everything as gone exactly how I wanted it; poor Harry didn't even see it coming.' Ron laughed quietly to himself. He was walking along the halls on his way to tell Dumbledore of Harry's "confession". 'Maybe I should stop off to see Hermione before Harry stops acting dumbstruck and goes to her before I do…' He smiled briefly remembering the look on Harry's face. '…and how he just stood there, priceless.' Ron was having more than he ever had since he got to the school that year. He was feeling mighty victorious.

Ron turned down the hall that lead to the hospital wing. He patted a small round trinket in his pocket. It was the cure. He remembered when he first made the plan, how he spent hours going through spell books to find the one he needed and who could have thought it was as simple as it was. The hard part was hiding it. Without Harry even knowing it he had almost stumbled upon it several times. One example for instance was when Ron tried to trip Harry in potions class. He wasn't doing it to be mean. Ron had taken the cure out to look at it just as Harry was walking by. He knew that Harry would see it and be curious. Ron needed a distraction. Thinking about it Ron knew a lot of the things he did Harry and Hermione must have mistaken for him being rude but he was about to change that now…or at least with Hermione.

"Hello nurse." he called out. Everyone one there looked at him funny. They had been so used to Ron's gloomy mood that seeing im gleeful made them do a double take. That shortly bothered Ron but he brushed it off.

"How's Hermione?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"Just the same, are you alright?"

"Never better; where is Hermione?"

"Um, over here." the nurse was very confused but she showed him to Hermione's cot.

"She hasn't made a stir since Harry brought her in. When she first came I thought that maybe she just scared herself unconscious but she would be awake by now."

"Don't worry my nurse everything will be alright." he looked at her with assuring eyes. She looked back accusingly.

"Just don't do anything funny." she said before she walked away. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Here, here don't move. Oh yeah, you can't." he said to her. He kneeled down to the floor and swiftly took out the bottle and poured it in her mouth when he knew no one was looking. Instantly Hermione eyes fluttered open.

"Hello darling." Hermione's eyes bunched in confusion and disbelief.

"Ron?"

"In the living flesh."

"But, but where's…"

"..Harry, sadly he was too concerned in his own problems. I saved you."

"You did, what happened, to me I mean?"

"You scared yourself silly but its okay. I'm surprised not more people were knocked out."

"And Harry…"

"…is not here. So let's forget about him or for at least for this moment."

She looked as though in deep thought.

"I don't get it; I thought that if anyone Harry…"

"Well he didn't okay?"

It irritated Ron that she was still thinking of him.

"Don't get mad at me Harry's done more for me these past few months than you ever had."

"You haven't given me the chance."

"I bet Harry's not here because he's off helping someone else."

"He's not a saint Hermione."

"And you would know?"

"Yes I would know he's not here because he's with Ginny."

"Oh." She was about to say something then lay back more confused and sad looking. This wasn't going right.

"I took care of you ya know?" said Ron changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"After you blocked out I risked my life to make sure you were okay." Ron wasn't sure what happened but it sounded like something Harry would do.

"You did?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Doubt spread across Hermione's face. This was going to be harder then Ron thought.

"Why do you look that way? I mean I saved your life and you act as though I'm still the traitor."

"I'm sorry it's just hard to believe."

Ron sighed. He could feel his anger rising. Why was it so easy for Harry to swoon Hermione off her feet but for him he couldn't even get her to believe him?

"What made Harry so different?"

"He wasn't a jerk."

"Look I'm sorry about that but I thought that doing _this_ would help you trust me more."

"Oh so you only saved my life for your own benefit."

"What? No Hermione." She turned away stubborn.

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like to me."

"What I meant was that _after_ I saved you that you might be a little more considerate for my side."

"So you still wanted benefits."

"No I just wanted to be closer to you; to be friends again." Ron looked down. Arguing over something he didn't even do was taking a lot out of him. Hermione finally became sympathetic.

"You really did save me huh?" she said. Ron looked up. Was she actually about to give in? Ron wandered what could have changed her mind so easily.

"Yeah I did." He said egging her on.

"And Harry is no where to be seen." she looked sown at her hands like she was deciding something then looked back at Ron.

"Okay, I believe you." Ron gave a toothy smile.

"Really?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"You wouln't regret this." he said.

"Yeah, yeah just go before I change my mind."

"You wouln't regret this." Ron said again as he walked backwards to the door. He was causing a scene.

"Just go." And Ron was out the door.

'Yes everything went the way I planned, again. I've got Hermione eating right out of my hand and soon I'll have Dumbledore.'

Ron walked with a spring in his step toward Dumbledore's office. Things couldn't have gone better.

"Mischief" was Dumbledore's password, the eagle move immediately. Ron stepped aboard.

Right before he was about to knock Dumbledore opened the door. Ron wasn't expecting that but it didn't ruin his mood.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Mr. Weasly." and he swung the door open for Ron to see Harry sitting in front of his desk looking at Ron with murder and pleasure in his eyes.

* * *

Harry continued staring at the door where Ron had just left. He could hear the quite thump of his feet at he went down the stair. He hated that sound. He could see the love seat from where Ron sat from the corner of his eye. He hated that love seat. Everything Ron related he hated. He continued fuming, just fuming till he came up with a plan.

He ran up stairs to the boy's dormitory and turned over everything he found.

'He must have kept a back-up antidote somewhere.' Harry thought. He looked through all the drawers, all the cloths, and under every bed to find it but he couldn't.

He sat down on Ron's tossed over bed to think.

'If I were Ron where would I hide it?' He thought it over several timed but came up with nothing. He sat there for a long time but eventually he gave up. It was hopeless. As he stood up to pack he heard his feet squeak from below. Harry stopped in his tracks.

'Could he really be that clever?" Harry pondered. He bent down to knock on the piece of wood. It was hollow. Harry peeled it open to find a blue liquid bottle.

"Jackpot." Harry whispered.

He took it in his hands and in his pocket. He had no time to waste. Harry flew out the door, down the stairs, and ran through the corridors. He had to be quick if he wanted to beat Ron.

Then he ran straight through the door of the hospital wing.

"Hello nurse." he said as she looked bewildered. He hoped Ron hadn't gotten here yet. He went over to Hermione's cot. Harry knew he hadn't been there yet for Hermione still lay lifeless. He bent down so that the nurse couldn't see Hermione and gave her the antidote. She awoke immediately.

"Harry." she beamed.

"No time Ron will be here soon."

"Harry I don't understand."

"He's going to tell you a whole bunch of crap. He's going to say that he's the one that took care of you when he was the one that put you in the spell in the first place." He spoke in a rush.

"What spell?"

"He put you in a spell that imitated death so he could claim that he cared for you and win your "love and affection"." Harry checked to see if he could here Ron coming. "He's gone crazy with jealousy."

"I'll say."

"But you have to pretend your still under the spell. He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know I have the back-up antidote."

"Antidote?"

"That brought you awake. Listen I think he's coming I have to go."

"Wait."

"I have to go Hermione." He said as he turned back toward her to be surprised by a kiss.

"I'm so sorry." she said sincerely. At that moment Harry didn't care if Ron would see. He didn't care about anything but Hermione but then he snapped out of it.

"Just remember to be still." and he left for Dumbledore's office.

As he left he could her Ron's pattered feet walking to the hospital wing just in time. Harry hoped Hermione listened.

Right as he came to Dumbledore's office he saw Dumbledore himself standing at the entrance.

"Professor Dumbledore I have to talk to you."

"Please not now Harry."

"But it's important."

"Harry I said not now."

"Ron's going to try to get me expelled."

"What?"

"He made a fake confession saying that I'm responsible fore the window breaking."

"But that's preposterous."

"I know sir."

"I only say that's preposterous for the culprit has already been captured." he said as he gestured to the eagle staircase. Snape and McGonagall were bringing down Malfoy in a magic bond similar to muggle hand cuffs.

"He was caught red handed." said Dumbledore. For a brief moment harry was distracted.

"But why?"

"We're not sure. We haven't gotten a complete statement."

Harry watched as people from the ministry apperate and take Malfoy away. It was truly a _different_ day. Then he got back to his problem.

"What are we going to do about Ron? He even put Hermione under a spell for his own accord."

"Why would he do that?"

"Jealousy."

"Ah jealousy can make a man do some crazy things. Come in to my office Harry."

"Yes sir."

He stepped on the staircase. Once they got to the office Harry took a seat by his desk.

"Now tell me what happened." said Dumbledore. "From the beginning."

"I've screwed things up greatly. It all started when I went to the Burrow…" he continued on his tale from the very beginning, leaving out no detail even the ones where he did something bad. When he was done Dumbledore just sat there and stared.

Why haven't you told me these things before?"

"I didn't find it credible before. I was too wrapped up in my own ego, to self assured that Ron wouldn't ever do anything like this."

"Well at least you've learned your lesson."

"You have no idea."

"No I think I do." Harry was about to ask what but Dumbledore got up to head to the door. From there he heard mummers, and then when he opened the doors he saw Ron looking back at him with surprise.

* * *

The taste was disgusting. How could anything taste so fowl? Hermione open her eyes to see Harry looking back at her with frantic eyes.

"_Harry_." she said.

"_No time Ron will be here soon_." he said. This confused Hermione.

'Why would Ron be here he hates me? And why is Harry looking like he's running away from a murder scene. What's going on?'

"_Harry I don't understand_." He answered Hermione but she barley paid attention. She was too preoccupied with the fact that Harry was there. She had missed him so much but she never wanted to him that. She knew that she had been selfish in being with Dean. Hermione knew that she had hurt Harry a lot in doing that. She had to fix things. All she could hear of Harry's response were things like "_crap_" and "_spell_".

"_What spell_?" Hermione refused to believe that anything school related had something to do with anything.

He told her of the spell and why Ron did it. This made Hermione furious.

'Why does Ron think that he owns me and can just use me like that? I honestly have no idea why I ever liked him.'

"_I'll say_." was all Hermione could respond. She was too filled with fury but somehow not surprised to say much. She realized how much Harry really cared at that moment. He was risking everything by being with her.

Then he mentioned something about an antidote. This made Hermione curious.

"_Antidote?"_ He answered her question and Hermione listened. Then he said he had to go. Nothing, _nothing _could make Hermione want Harry to leave.

"_Wait_."

"_I have to go Hermione_." he turned back. At that moment Hermione knew she had to have him. She didn't care what that meant but she could just let him go. She kissed him.

"_I'm so sorry_." was all she could say. She felt like she was about to cry but held it in. She could see Harry's confliction and didn't want to persuade him anymore to stay.

"_Just remember to be still_." He said once he collected himself. Then he left.

Hermione lay back in the bed.

'How did things end up this bad? I never intended for any of this.' She heard the door open and went limp. She could here Ron talking to the nurse. Hermione had so much hatred for Ron she almost got up to smack him but she obeyed Harry.

Again she tasted the antidote. It tasted even worse then Hermione remembered. Then with dramatic effect she fluttered eyes and looked purposely confused.

"_Hello darling_." the way he talked to her made her sick but she kept up the act.

"_Ron?_" she asked innocently.

"_In the living flesh_."

'Just get to the point.' Hermione thought. She thought of what Ron would expect her to stay then decided to talk about Harry.

"_But, but what about…_" she felt like she deserved an Emmy.

"…_Harry, sadly he was too concerned in his own problems. I saved you_."

"_You did, what happened, to me I mean_."

"_You scared yourself silly but its okay. I'm surprised not more people were knocked out."_

"_And Harry…"_

"…_is not here. So let's forget about him or for at least for this moment." _

Hermione faked deep thought.

"_I don't get it; I thought that if anyone Harry…"_

"_Well he didn't okay?"_

This made Hermione's temper come back. She knew she had an act to keep up but that was out of line for him to be mad at Harry.

"_Don't get mad at me Harry's done more for me these past few months than you ever had."_

"_You haven't given me the chance."_

"_I bet Harry's not here because he's off helping someone else."_

"_He's not a saint Hermione."_

"_And you would know?"_

"_Yes I would know he's not here because he's with Ginny."_

That was below the belt.

'How dare he bring in Ginny to this? I've despised her since this whole thing started and he knew that. But I shouldn't get mad if I want him to leave.'

"Oh." She wanted to say so much more. She wanted to say that he was wrong and he was evil for even thinking about all the things he was doing to Harry.

The rest of the conversation was just what Harry described, "_crap_". All the while Hermione had to eternally laugh at the moronic things Ron was saying.

Then when he finally left Hermione took action. Harry was going to try to fix this on his own but she knew he'd need help. She got off the cot and walked over toward the nurse.

"I'm all better now may I go?" the nurse was chocked. She was really having an off day because of them.

"Um, yes of course but are you sure?"

"Absolutely." and Hermione turned to go. She walked out the wing and to the dungeon pit. It was where the teachers who were responsible for taking the luggage off the train, put the things they thought unnecessary away, for instance muggle things.

Hermione looked through all the trinkets and "Robert Pattinson" headliners on muggle magazines. She was looking for her camera her parents gave her. It took a while to accept she wasn't aloud to use it.

She searched and searched till she found her small, pink camera.

"Bingo." she whispered quietly to herself and walked back to the main corridors.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped the camera three times.

"_Elaborundo_." she said as she pictured what she wanted to appear and so it did. A picture of Malfoy using his wand to break the windows showed on the tiny screen.

'What would he do without me?' Hermione thought. She walked straight toward Dumbledore's office determined to beat Harry there as so she did.

"Professor Dumbledore look I've found something." she said as she caught Dumbledore heading up the staircase to his office.

"She ran up to him and showed the picture. When he saw it he looked wary but unsurprised.

"I'll call the ministry to come pick him up. I think I'll call Minerva and Severus to. They know him better." he sighed. "I knew the boy had dark thoughts but never did I plan he'd do this."

"I'm just as shocked as you are Professor." and she walked around the corner with a smug smile. A few minutes later she saw McGonagall and Snape come by followed by Harry. Hermione watched from the shadows pleased with herself.


	16. The talk

**I am soooooo sorry for it taking this long to update but I had to leave town for thanksgiving break and they didn't have a computer where I went. I know this is a pathetic excuse but that's all I have. Trust me all break I was thinking about how much I was disappointing you guys by not updating. Again I am so sorry, please don't stop reviewing. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 16

The Talk

Harry sat staring at Ron as he made his way cautiously toward the desk. His eyes averted his every time Harry caught him staring. Ron took his seat as so did Dumbledore.

"Why do I feel this is a repeated occurrence? Somehow I just feel like we've been here before." said Dumbledore sarcastically. Harry looked at him expecting to see warm blue eyes staring at him but instead they were cold. Harry flinched.

"Sir I have something astonishing to show you." said Ron, his spirits rising again.

"Do you?"

"Yes, apparently our sweat little Harry isn't as innocent as he seems." said Ron smugly.

"Is that right?"

"You know all these windows that have mysteriously shattered earlier this morning? Well I think I've caught the culprit." Ron got up to walking around the furniture. Whenever he was in a good mood he must have liked to walk around Harry figured. Harry gave a wary look toward Dumbledore. In response he gave a look that said 'just listen' and fixed his eyes on Ron.

"I happened to be standing in just the right spot to over hear Harry talking to a fellow class member. He told him that he was the one that had broken the windows."

"And your proof?" said Dumbledore.

"Right here Professor." said Ron as he held up his wand. "I knew this information would be important so I made sure I recorded it."

With a flick of his wrist once again Harry heard the words 'I bust those windows' in his own voice.

"You see, I'm not much of a tattle tale but I just thought this needed to get out."

Dumbledore got up and stood by Folks with his back to both of them.

"Do you know the crime for tampering with evidence or claiming a false report Mr. Weasly?" Harry almost chuckled at how calm Dumbledore said it. This startled Ron.

"Um, no but I figure it's pretty bad. Why do you ask?"

"I want to make sure that this is completely true because you do know that if I report this and it's proven false you can be out under serious consequences?"

"Yeah." Ron was getting jittery. Harry liked this.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Mhm."

"Dumbledore sighed, took Ron's wand, put it on his desk, and sat down.

"You know Ron the nurse sent an owl of some peculiar news about Ms. Granger. She told me that she was one minute unconscious and the next off her cot and out the door. Then that must have been when she came to me with some kind of muggle pink thing that showed me of Mr. Malfoy breaking the windows."

"I'm sorry she did what?" interrupted Harry.

"Malfoy?" interjected Ron.

"Yes in fact she came up just a few minutes before you did Harry when you told me everything that's happened since the Burrow." Dumbledore said right at Ron. There was a moment of disbelief in Ron face.

"Everything."

"Yes and it's his honesty that is saving your lie right now."

"Well whatever he said it's not true."

"Is it now? Well I do believe it's true but it is a bit one sided. Could you tell me your version Ron?" Ron didn't answer right away. He didn't even seem to be responding to what Dumbledore just said. He just sat there dazed and confused. Then he swung his head low into his hands.

"I don't understand I planned it so perfectly. For weeks I thought and thought about how to get revenge…"

"It wasn't revenge it was pure jealousy."

"But I don't understand. How did Hermione know?"

"I found that back-up antidote of yours and slipped it to her before you even got there. She was already conscious before you came. She was pretending. Funny she was pretty horrified at your so called revenge."

"Shut up! You've ruined my life since the second you stepped in my house. Don't you think I deserve something, a little dignity maybe? You took everything away from me so easily. I only thought it was fitting to do the same to you." He looked up at Harry with big, wet eyes. He looked so sorrowful that even Dumbledore gasped. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Do you think I like this? You saw what I had to do to Hermione. You know how much I care about her and don't you think for one second that it was easy for me." He was so hysterical his voice was cracking over the sobs. It was hard to understand him. "And to come here to find out that once again you got everything you wanted? You don't know how I feel okay. I feel twisted and wrong for doing this but at the same time you deserved it. You deserved every last bit of your worry no matter how short it was." Ron took a breath. "And do you want to know the most sickening part of it? I still wish we could be friends again like the old days. I wish that this never had started, that we never had liked the same girl, I just want it to go away." Harry was crying along with him. Ron was finally letting out everything he felt.

"It can go away."

"No it can't." he said chocked. "Because the fact is tomorrow we're still going to like the same girl, we're still going to hate each other and even if we somehow reconcile we'll still remember this. There will always be a gaping whole and don't you say we can fix it. This is not another thing you can just get your way over. Believe it or not there are actually things in this life you have to fight for."

"Don't you go there." Harry went from sympathetic to angry before he even realized it. "Since birth I've had to fight. Since birth there has always been someone after me or something I gotta do for someone else but this year I stopped that. I finally did something for me, myself, and I. And I don't care if you say if it was selfish because I never get to _be_ selfish. I saw an opportunity to be different and I took it."

But why did you have to destroy me to do it?" Ron whispered. He was growing warier and warier.

"That wasn't my intention I promise. I just knew I had to do _something_."

"So Hermione was just some kind of gain for you. Something you could get something away from. That's it right? You only wanted her to become 'a new man'. If I know anything I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that."

"Go to hell. Hermione was the best thing that happened to me since I got the letter to Hogwarts. She's made me happier than anybody ever could have. Go to hell."

"Meet you there."

"Why are you being so sour? I understand why you hate me but you have to know that it was her decision."

"But don't you think I deserve something?"

"She's not a prize."

"Says you? You've been flaunting her around, snogging her every which way you can like she's some kind of award."

"Not an award, a treasure."

"Oh shut it, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess."

"So I'm the one that tampered with evidence to expel his ex-best friend from his favorite place in the world?"

"No you're the pig-headed idiot that stole my love, stole my family, and stole my friends."

"So you're blaming me for your family and friends now? Well that's just great. Would you like to remind me on how?"

"My mother has always liked you more than me---."

"Oh please."

"Let me finish! Every time we did something I would always get in trouble, she would just give you a slap on the wrist."

"Because you're her son, she couldn't really punish me, I'm not hers. And about your friends, _you _drove them away. With your hours of plotting against me you completely alienated them. I know because I watched it happen. I was looking out for you. I even tried to persuade Neville once to come and talk to you but you would have never known that would you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I felt sorry for you. I'm not exactly the emotionless prick you think I am. Now tell me, tell us what the matter is really. Hermione, your mum, your friends all of which is apart of something else, just tell me what it is."

"I am jealous of you ok but not just that. You have almost the perfect life and I know you have some problems you have to deal with but you act as though you don't want it. Constantly you tell me how you wish you weren't the boy who lived how you wish Voldemort would have succeeded. I've never met anyone more ungrateful."

"Really, that's what this is about. Ron we could have talked about this ages ago."

"Well we didn't ok? Incase you haven't noticed I'm not one to talk things through with. I can't be like you and always be so confident."

"I'm almost never confident. You know that."

"Do I? Because I'm starting to fell like I don't know you anymore. I still want to but I just can't find the pieces to fit anymore."

"You do know me Ron. More than anyone else even Hermione."

Ron looked up at Harry. He hadn't anticipated this answer.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I swear." Ron looked ominously at the far wall in deep thought. He was in intense concentration when his shoulders went limp; his scowl went away, till he actually looked like his old self.

"I've been a complete jerk haven't I?"

"Takes one to know one." said Harry, pointing to himself.

Ron looked at Harry's face in an almost apologetic way. Ron took another breath.

"You've been a ten times better friend then I have and don't you dare say other wise. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have tried this 'master plan' on you. I was wrong." Then he closed his eyed and scrunched his eye brows as if he was about to say the most difficult thing ever. "And if you want Hermione and she wants you, I wouln't interfere."

Harry sat dumbstruck. He never thought in a million years he would actually hear him say those words.

"Um." was all Harry could muster.

"It's okay I know you it's a lot to take in so you don't have to say anything." Ron turned his head. Harry could tell this was really hurting him. When Ron calmed himself enough to face Harry again his face was fiercer. "But if I hear that you've been treating her wrong you will rue it and this time it will work." That was all he said before he rushed out the room without another word.

Dumbledore looked at Harry dreamingly.

"You know that took a lot out of him to say? He really likes that girl."

"I know."

"I would suggest that in a few moments, to give him some time, to talk to him. He really needs some support right now and I know you're the only one that he'll listen to."

"I will but I just can't believe he gave up so easily."

"Oh he's been giving up for a while now. Apparently your friendship meant more to him. I could tell he wasn't really going to carry this plan out."

"What about Hermione."

"Well considering that Ron just trusted you with Hermione's arms in yours I think I should do the same. In other words that is up to you."

"I don't even know where she is."

Dumbledore leaned in. "Go find her."

Harry smiled, got out his chair and ran out the door. It wasn't till then he realized all his tensions had been released like Ron. He finally had become the 'new man' he was looking for.


	17. EpilogueThe End

**Of course all good things must come to an end. This is an epilogue of how their life is at the end of the school year. As you will see most things are reconciled. This is a short piece for it is just an epilogue; it's not really a chapter. I thank you all for this journey. Please read my next fan-fiction. Again, thank you for reading. **

**Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love**

Chapter 17

Epilogue-The End

Harry stood on a dirt path in front of the train. He could see bustling students running toward the train. He could see teary eyed 1st years that were saying bye to their friends. He could see everything except for the bushy, brown hair he was anticipating for. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Neville and Luna in a quick embrace. Just a few weeks ago he had finally gotten the gull to ask her out. If it weren't for recent events he would have been happier to see this.

"Hagrid!" Harry yells as he saw the tall giant.

"'ello 'arry."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. He really just wanted someone to talk to. Normally he would have gone to say bye to Dumbledore…

"Things a' goin' to be different 'ow aren't they." said Hagrid. Harry hung his head low. It was still a subject he didn't like talking about.

"It's a'right. He was headin' to his due date sooner or later." Hagrid said in encouragement.

"I guess."

"'ey don't be lookin' all long wise. He was a good man Dumbledore was. He died in honor." Harry looked up. This really wasn't what he came to talk to Hagrid about.

"Thanks Hagrid but I'd rather forget it."

"What and completely forget 'is memory. That there is offensive."

"I don't want to forget him just the pain."

"Aaw it'll ease up." Hagrid looked up for a brief moment then smile. "Just look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Then he felt warm arms come around his shoulders and he forgot his worries instantly.

"Hermione." he chuckled and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Hagrid awkwardly moved away. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I got caught up." He stared at her lovingly as she returned the look. Then her face went sad. Harry knew why.

"We'll write to each other all summer."

"Harry we always promise each other this and the most letters we've mailed between us is only but a couple."

"But this time it's different."

"It may be but I don't know how we can keep a long distance relationship."

"Look at me." Harry demanded. "You love me right?"

"Yes."

"And I love you so we'll make it work. Through the hard times that I will know come and through the better. Just promise me you'll still want me by the time I see you again."

"Of course." She smiled and reached up to give Harry another long kiss but this time it had emphasize. They weren't sure when the next time they would see each other would come since they weren't coming back to school. For that reason both put as much as they could into that kiss. They were starting to make a display but either of them hardly noticed. Then they broke away slowly.

"Wow." Hermione said out of breath.

"Hey." said Ron who had been timidly hiding in the shadows the whole ordeal.  
"Hey Ron." Harry put more space between him and Hermione. Ron was past the jealousy but Harry could still catch the glances or 'hurt looks' whenever Ron thought they weren't looking.

"I've been the biggest A-whole anyone could have ever imagined and I've been meaning to make it up to you so I got you guys something." Harry looked at the rectangular shaped piece of paper in Ron's hands.

"Ron you didn't have to do that." said Hermione.

"Yes I did, here." Harry took the paper and looked at it. It took a good, long second to understand what he had just given him.

"Ron--."

"It's non-refundable so you can't return it."

"What is it?" asked Hermione. She took it from Harry's hand. "I don't get it, so you gave Harry my ticket?"

"Not your ticket, _his_ ticket. I got a hold of your parents and they're allowing Harry to stay with you for the summer." Hermione gasped, was about to argue, then held back tears.

"Thank you." and she gave Ron a big bear hug.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said also. All year he had been trying to makes things up and it wasn't until this moment that he finally had.

The train whistled.

"I've got to go." said Ron. "I left my luggage at the drop-off. See you." With a quick smile, he turned around and walked off."

"Harry looked down at Hermione. Well I guess we don't have to say our goodbyes then." Hermione beamed and dug her face into Harry's chest.

"Could you have dreamed of a more perfect ending?" Hermione said and they walked toward the train.

It was then where Harry was looking at his ticket to Surrey, England that he spotted Draco from afar. He stood, still as a tree, eyeing Hermione with lust and hatred. Then as he took a gasp in breath he was gone.

~The end~

**READ****: If you want me to do a sequel just give me a holler.**

(p.s if you say yes just to warn you I'm taking a hiatus until January.)


End file.
